Taking in Strays
by LilahKat
Summary: When the human Doctor clone finds his way to her door, Sarah Jane finds she's opening her door to much more than the trouble she expects. Rating subject to change with further chapters.
1. Sarah Janes Home for Wayward Gifted Boys

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the Beeb. I'm having fun with Sarah Jane and Handy today. Since Rose seemed to me like the type to decide something wasn't so good once she had it. Sorry to all those Rose fans out there.

My apologies to those who are waiting on A Change for Sarah Jane Smith. It's a bit dark and my muse is in the mood for happy, less serious – dare I say it 'fluffy' stuff. I haven't lost the story – just playing a bit.

* * *

"Hallo…" A wide grin crossed the face she never thought to see again. Especially knowing he'd regenerated. "I'd heard you might be running a home for wayward gifted boys and thought you might take me in, Sarah Jane."

"Doctor?" Sarah Jane blinked, then reached out to take his hand, feeling his pulse. His singular pulse. "You… You were sent with Rose. You shouldn't be here."

His hopeful expression fell. "Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for…"

"Oh, it's not that I'm not glad to see you." She couldn't stop herself from smiling at him. "But the Doctor sent you away for a reason."

"He's about as likely to cause the end of the universe as I am." The human version of the Doctor pouted. "Sent me off without so much as a by your leave."

"Come in," Sarah Jane sighed and drew him inside. "This isn't something we should be discussing out here."

"No, I suppose not." The Doctor agreed with a nod and stepped inside the door. "I didn't come here right away you know. I gave that universe a fair try…" He scuffed his shoe along the floor. "Even looked you up." His face turned to a frown once more. "Mrs. Sarah Jane…"

"Dalton…" It came out almost as a sob. She closed her eyes tightly and sucked her lip into her mouth.

"Yeah." He agreed with a nod and watched as she struggled to pull herself together, fighting with his very human instinct to pull her to him and comfort her.

"I just don't understand – you were there with Rose." Sarah Jane met his eyes, bewildered by why he'd sought her out.

"Sometimes having isn't so pleasing a thing as wanting." The Doctor scowled and shook his head. "You know I've fallen on hard times when I fall to quoting from 1970's science fiction telly."

A soft laugh escaped from Sarah Jane. "I don't know. Sometimes I wonder about my sanity in naming my son Luke. The Star Wars jokes around here have been done to death." She looked into his eyes. "So, which one of you?"

"What?" The Doctor looked puzzled for a moment before he made sense of what she was trying to ask him. "Oh, her actually. I really hadn't had much time to adjust to even know whether I was pleased with the situation. It was obvious she wasn't though." His hangdog expression told his tale. "The version of Jack from that universe showed up and it seemed the die was cast." He shrugged helplessly. "Guess me as a human wasn't interesting enough for her."

"Oh, Doctor…" Sarah's voice was honestly sympathetic but it was obvious that she was at a loss for words after a moment. "Well come on then." She moved towards the stairs and started up them. "Let's get you set up in your own room."

"I can stay then?" His expression brightened.

Sarah turned back to face him and nodded her head slightly. "Of course you can, Doctor. I'm not going to turn you out." There was a slight chuckle in her voice. "You can stay until you're on your feet here but I'll expect you to help out."

"Oh absolutely." He beamed. "We can investigate together." He continued to ascend the stairs, not paying attention to Sarah Jane who'd stopped and turned to face him. "You, me, Clyde, Rani and Lukey-boy. It will be absolutely brilliant."

He found himself nose to nose with Sarah Jane – which wasn't something altogether bad. "Not quite what I meant. I was thinking more along the lines of making tea, changing bulbs, fixing a fence or two, cutting the lawn." She arched her brow at him wanting to see what his reaction would be.

For a moment he was a bit taken a back, and then he grinned widely. "Oh I don't think that'll be a problem..." He watched as she nodded and turned back to ascending the stairs. "...Mum."

"Hey!" She spun and glared at him. "Enough cheek from you!" He just continued to grin at her. An action which proved to be contagious; she shook her head and grinned as well. "Let's get you settled in before I have a chance to change my mind.


	2. Good Morning Sarah Jane

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the Beeb. I'm having fun with Sarah Jane and Handy today. Since Rose seemed to me like the type to decide something wasn't so good once she had it. Sorry to all those Rose fans out there.

My apologies to those who are waiting on A Change for Sarah Jane Smith. It's a bit dark and my muse is in the mood for happy, less serious – dare I say it 'fluffy' stuff. I haven't lost the story – just playing a bit.

* * *

Sounds of laughter and the scent of cooked sausage woke Sarah Jane the next morning. Pulling a robe around herself, she decided that it was definitely necessary to investigate. It was a surreal sight to find Rani and Clyde buzzing around the kitchen setting out plates and glasses onto the table. The Doctor, minus jacket and tie had his shirt sleeves rolled up and was making enough breakfast to feed an army, not just the four of them.

"What are you lot up to?" Sarah asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh good morning, Sarah Jane." The Doctor turned and beamed at her. "We thought we'd give you a bit of a lie in. Clyde, Rani and I were catching up while we made breakfast for ourselves." He moved towards her and guided her to a chair at the table (incidentally the head of the table), then turned to fix her a plate while she was still too stunned to call him on it.

"This is awesome…" Clyde said excitedly while he poured Sarah a cup of tea. "The Doctor was just telling us about how he's staying and going to help us out with the alien hunting."

"This isn't…" Sarah started with a serious tone.

"We know. He told us." Rani took a seat beside Sarah, content to have the boys serve her breakfast. "He's a human clone of the Doctor we met first. That's brilliant though because he can stay here. With y…" She paused. "…Us." She corrected almost seamlessly.

"This isn't permanent." Sarah was determined to correct, her voice stern. "Just until he gets on his feet here."

The Doctor gave a nod that seemed to agree with Sarah but was really a signal to the others. "Quite right, but it doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves while it lasts." He set a plate in front of her, brimming with sausage, eggs, toast, pancakes and fruit topping.

Sarah's gaze widened as she took in the massive amount of food he'd set in front of her. "You can't possibly expect me to eat all this, Doctor. At my age you'll have me fat enough to house a Slitheen in no time."

"Nonsense, you're positively wasting away." The Doctor put plates just as brimming in front of the two teens before going to collect his own.

"You'll be the same as me and aiming for a heart attack if you eat all that. You're not a Time Lord who doesn't put on weight anymore," she pointed out as she caught sight of his plate.

"Pish posh…" The Doctor dismissed her with a wave. "We'll be having far too much fun running for our lives to worry about that. Besides breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know."

The two teens grinned knowingly at one another, the adults oblivious to them as they continued to banter back and forth, the sparkle in Sarah Jane's eyes and the smile on her lips telling them all they needed to know about this human Doctor. He was probably the best thing to happen to Sarah Jane Smith since Luke, it was just going to take some doing to get past her stubborn streak. That, they suspected, would be the fun part to watch for them.


	3. Sartorial Ducklings

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the Beeb. I'm having fun with Sarah Jane and Handy today. Since Rose seemed to me like the type to decide something wasn't so good once she had it. Sorry to all those Rose fans out there.

My apologies to those who are waiting on A Change for Sarah Jane Smith. It's a bit dark and my muse is in the mood for happy, less serious – dare I say it 'fluffy' stuff. I haven't lost the story – just playing a bit.

Also I'd like to acknowledge - though I am not the one who coined the phrase and I didn't get your name sorry - that I am not the one who came up with the 'sartorial duckling' thing. It was a demented piece of Doctor / Master fic that I read on a lark. Of course, the fact that I went and bought the first three seasons of Sarah Jane Adventures then proved to me that Sarah was a 'sartorial duckling' as well. Just she'd imprinted on the Doctor. :) Not the worst thing she could have done. Come on now... I can't be the only one who noticed her velvet jacket, the ruffled shirt (later on that is), and all the waistcoats?

* * *

Once they'd sent the teens off to do whatever they had to, the two adults stood in front of the sink washing up from the Doctor's cooking extravaganza. "You're going to have to be fighting the other me off in a couple of years to keep him from rousting those two as companions."

"I know." She smiled fondly. "But unless he tries to make off with Luke, I really don't have much to say in the matter." She chuckled, "At least Clyde is grounded by the Judoon, so it's just Rani to worry about, I suppose." Pausing, she eyed him. "Speaking of him – what exactly should I call you? I assume you chose a name or are we back to John Smith?" She looked at him in bemusement.

"Oliver." He said with a grin. "Oliver Wilfred Smith."

Sarah looked at him and chuckled. "So no getting around people thinking you're my little brother then?"

"Really… I was thinking more along the line of husband, but if you say so." He grinned widely. "Do you like it?"

Sarah was still stuck on the fact he'd been thinking people would think he was her husband, so it took her several moments to catch up to where he was in the conversation. He stood looking at her patiently as he dried more of the plates in the drainer. "Oh, your name?" She smiled and nodded, "Yes, very appropriate. Oliver suits you nicely and I think Wilf would be honoured you named yourself for him." She pushed his earlier comment out of her mind. "I'll have Mr. Smith see to getting you set up properly. Drivers permit, birth certificate and such…"

"Thank you so much, Sarah Jane. My other option was to go see the Brigadier or Jack – and both would require uncomfortable explanations I think – so it's very convenient you have your Xylok friend to help me out." He beamed at her once more before picking up the stack of plates he'd made and carrying them to the cupboard they belonged to.

Sarah watched him out of the corner of her eye and wondered how dangerous it would be to get used to him being there with her now. Deciding it would be exceedingly dangerous, she focused back on the pans she now washed. "I never asked you how you got back here. I thought it was a one way trip."

"Friends of Romana's actually…" The Doctor smiled fondly. "See back when _she_ left _me_," He wanted to be quite clear that he didn't always do the leaving.

He grinned as Sarah rolled her eyes then glared at him. "Yes, I get the message – you don't always abandon your companions several hundred miles away from where they're supposed to be."

"Could have been worse." He quipped. "I mean that's less than six hundred miles off. Could have been six hundred light years off… At least I got the right planet." He didn't look towards her so he could keep a straight face and was rewarded with a sopping wet dish rag against the side of his head. "Oy!" He tossed the rag back at her and was rewarded with seeing it slide down her neck and into the neckline of the shirt she was wearing.

"Revenge will be very unpleasant, Doctor." Sarah glared murderously at him then turned her attention to pulling at her shirt to retrieve the cloth.

The Doctor found himself leaning in just a little and his gaze going to someplace that it wouldn't have before, or at least he would never have acknowledged it before. Catching himself before she did, he held up his hands in surrender. "If you kill me I can't tell you the rest of my story now can I, Sarah?"

"It better be good or I'm still going to kill you." She set the last pan in the drain, then reached into the water once more to pull the plug.

"Right then…" The Doctor nodded. "So Romana left with these dimension walking aliens all those years ago and I thought to myself, Self, even though it seems like the walls between universes are all sealed up, if anyone would be able to still cross them, they would. The dimension walking aliens that is. Especially given one of the first things I did back there was to destroy that dimension cannon Rose had." He paused, "So since I was working for Torchwood, I sent some feelers out into the universe once I'd made my decision. Then, spit-spot, a bunch of the buggers showed up right in Cardiff. Took me a bit to convince Jack and the lot of them not to try locking them up. I explained the situation and while the males didn't seem terribly interested, one female…"

"Oh yes, it would be a female now wouldn't it?" Sarah interrupted under her breath.

"You're exceedingly lucky your eyes are already green, Sarah Jane or I might accuse you of something unthinkable." The Doctor grinned, more than a little pleased at her little display of jealousy. His smile grew even wider at the sour face she made at him in return. "Anyway she was a grandmotherly type – terribly fond of Romana. I didn't have the heart to tell her about Gallifrey. Didn't take long at all to get here though. Just a stroll on through the gateway and here we were."

"A bit anti-climatic then?" Sarah turned her attention to making a fresh pot of tea.

"Sometimes a body likes anti-climatic. I didn't precisely want to draw anyone's attention. Just find a friendly face and a place to kip." The Doctor hung the towel after wiping off his hands.

"Well you've found that now haven't you?" Sarah said watching him with deep affection. "Would you like another cup?" She asked as she poured water into the pot from the kettle.

"No thanks, I thought I'd have a go at your lawn. Get a start on those chores that are my rent, as it were." The Doctor nodded towards the door. "So where?"

"In the garden shed around back." Sarah replied and watched him make his way to the door. "Oh and Doctor… No trying to improve it, please. I don't need it baling the clippings or anything like that."

The Doctor looked towards her, pouting. "Oh sure, go ahead and spoil all my fun. Right then. Allons-y!"

Sarah laughed out loud at the miffed expression on his face then moved to the window to watch as he did battle with the lawn and her somewhat temperamental mower. It was terribly amusing to watch, but she also felt guilty – especially with him in his suit pants and shirt. "Right then…" She said quietly as she made up her mind and went outside. "Doctor…" She paused when he didn't respond. "Oliver?"

"Ah ha..." The Doctor cried out in triumph as he finished the first section of the lawn he'd been working on without hurting Sarah's flowers. "Oh hallo Sarah…" He gestured to the section of lawn he'd completed just as the mower gave a mechanical groan of sorts and stopped. "Oh come on…" He kicked the machine's side. "You sure I can't make some adjustments to this thing?"

Sarah chuckled. "Maybe I'll let you. Aren't you uncomfortable?" She gestured at his clothing. "It's not exactly the best for mowing the lawn in."

The Doctor looked down at himself. "Really. I hadn't thought about it."

"Yes well when you get to the front lawn, you're going to attract attention. Most people don't mow the lawn in," she waved her hand to indicate his state of dress.

"Well, I'm not most people," he pointed out.

Sarah gave him a knowing look, communicating silently about his blatant understatement. "Just come in. I'm certain Luke left something behind that'll fit you." Their builds were similar and Luke had recently shot up in height.

"Oh I don't know." He looked down at himself, none to sure about letting Sarah Jane dress him. "I quite like what I'm wearing."

"Just come on, Doctor." Sarah was already halfway up the stairs. "I never understood why you were such a," she paused before continuing, "sartorial duckling."

"A sartorial duckling?" The Doctor exclaimed, his voice rising in mock offense.

Sarah had already ducked into Luke's old room and was rummaging in the closet for something for him to wear. "Yes, a sartorial duckling. You know very well what I mean." She realized he wasn't answering her and stuck her head out of the door. "Doctor?" She paused. "Oliver?"

Her brow furrowed as she heard sounds and movement from within her own bedroom. "Doctor, what are you doing?" She barked as she entered her own room, only to find him with half her wardrobe laid out on her bed. "I wasn't aware that sort of dressing appealed to you, Doctor." A small smirk graced her lips.

"Actually I was just admiring your rather _consistent_ taste in clothing, Sarah Jane." A playful grin crossed his face. "Let's see." He pulled out her ruffled shirt, one of her suit jackets, then the velvet coat with the very flowing back. "At least you have sense enough not to wear a cape." He teased as he layered the items together and held them up to a mirror.

"I'll have you know, I've never worn them in that combination." Sarah denied vehemently, though she did wonder why she hadn't.

"Oh no?" He set aside that quite familiar looking outfit and focused on what she wore more commonly. "Of course I can tell you were far more fond of ol' teeth and curls." He gestured to the long sleeve tops and waistcoats she wore more often than not.

"Stop it! It's serviceable for the things I find myself doing." She couldn't help smiling as he bobbed his eyebrows at her. "And if you'll notice, I don't stick to one color at all."

"Really? You sure that's it?" The Doctor was determined to keep on playing. "I would bet I'd find a floppy hat in here if I looked hard enough."

"You wouldn't," Sarah denied. "I look rubbish in a hat, at least one like that."

"How about a scarf then?" he suggested. "That would look smashing wouldn't it? I could knit you one – or the next time we run into him, we could raid the boot cupboard."

Sarah was laughing out loud now and pushed at his shoulder. "At my height, do you know how many times I'd have to loop it around my neck? Plus I'd kill myself tripping over it."

"Now what I don't understand is all the leather." He continued on as though he hadn't heard her rebuttal, pulling out the short half jacket with the wide lapels. "Is there something you need to be telling me, Sarah Jane, because this just screams Jack Harkness to me, and here I thought you were my very own 'sartorial duckling'?"

"And I've clearly imprinted on you, have I?" Sarah crossed her arms in front of her chest.

With that he knew he had the coup de grace and reached into her closet once more to pull out her pin stripe suit. "I'll buy you the trainers."

Her shoulders shook with laughter. "Alright, how about we both try to dress less like ourselves and go out shopping?"

The Doctor inclined his head, then re-hung her suit in the closet before holding out his hand for what she'd found for him in Luke's closet.


	4. What Not To Wear

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the Beeb. I'm having fun with Sarah Jane and Handy today. Since Rose seemed to me like the type to decide something wasn't so good once she had it. Sorry to all those Rose fans out there.

My apologies to those who are waiting on A Change for Sarah Jane Smith. It's a bit dark and my muse is in the mood for happy, less serious – dare I say it 'fluffy' stuff. I haven't lost the story – just playing a bit.

My thanks to JokerGirl4Ever for prompting me to actually write the shopping trip, because it was the launch point to the Sarah Jane Adventure type adventure that I wanted to write in this fic.

* * *

In fact, Sarah did the buying, but not that she minded. Seeing the Doctor in a pair of Luke's jeans - which fit his very attractive arse more than well - and a tight t-shirt was payment enough, not that she would tell him that. His trainers even looked normal with it. Watching him like this made her feel foolish, but she wasn't dead yet and he was bloody attractive.

The Doctor wasn't as unaware of Sarah's attention on him as she thought and decided that perhaps a change in his wardrobe wasn't a bad thing. He was becoming quite fond of these jeans. "Right then, I think several pairs of these."

His voice drew Sarah out of her watching and she blushed, hoping she hadn't been caught. "Good plan. Excellent for," she paused, "our line of business." She winked at him.

"Not to mention I think they make my arse look bleeding perfect." The Doctor said as he looked over his shoulder then looked at her with a grin.

Sarah's blush turned scarlet. "Oh yes, make me feel like a dirty old woman, Doctor."

"Oliver." His grin turned into an inviting smile. "I think we should be on a first name basis after all this time." He paused. "And you're not old, Sarah Jane."

"You've always been the only one I'm willing to let call me Sarah," she offered softly with a smile. She looked down, collecting herself, feeling the danger of this situation in its entirety. "So, jeans. At least that's a fairly simple place to start," she said as she righted herself.

"Right then." Oliver felt the change in the atmosphere and though a little disappointed, he was willing to wait for the moment. "Jeans. Allons-y!" He took Sarah's hand and drew her towards the men's clothing in the shop they'd decided on.

"Doc…" At his baleful gaze, she corrected, "Oliver." She shook her head as they stopped in front of a rack. She turned to look at him, then started to browse through the rack.

"Oy! Wait a minute there," Oliver scowled at Sarah. "I can dress myself, you know."

"Yes, I know. In a pinstripe suit." Sarah didn't bother looking at him, just continued to go through the rack.

"If you pick my clothes," he started, "then turn me out when I'm on my feet, how am I going to dress myself later?"

She felt her heart sink into her stomach at the thought of him leaving, but had to acknowledge the truth in his words. 'If you turn him out…' a small voice in her head echoed. "You're right, Oliver. You should be able to pick out a pair of jeans." She turned to face him. "So first off you have to start with picking a cut. There's boot cut, relaxed fit, skinny, slim fit, and straight cut." She counted off on her fingers. "Oh, and you have to pick a rise – low rise, medium rise or high waisted." She didn't notice Oliver's eyebrow slowly climbing. "Those are the most important things. Then there's what sort of wash you want." Oliver was about to ask why the garment being brand new would need a wash. "Washed denim or raw denim. Of course, then there are the ones that are popular with the kids, acid wash, dirty wash, stone wash, or vintage wash. Plus, you need to pick a colour – black, dark blue, light blue. We won't bother with any of the unusual colours." She didn't notice that his eyes were nearly bugging out at this point.

"And this is what you consider simple?" He finally broke in. "I'll tell you what, Sarah. You pick, I'll try them on and if they're acceptable, then I'll take them and just buy the exact same thing every time in the future."

"Fair enough," she said with a soft chuckle, inordinately pleased at him depending on her. She sorted through the rack and came up with several pairs in his size. "Let's go see what we can find for you in shirts." Together they decided that while they were trying to change up his style a bit, hoodies were definitely not him.

"This is marvellous!" Oliver held up a button down shirt in an obnoxious plaid pattern.

Sarah winced. "I know I'm trying to convince you to change up your style a bit, but unless you're planning on a career in the building trades, as a lumber jack or perhaps a farmer, I don't think so."

A pout framed his face, "Promise me you're not going to pick a peasant shirt or something with ruffles."

"Would I do that to you?" Sarah asked in mock innocence.

"Yes," Oliver said simply.

"No, I wouldn't. I still have to be seen with you." A teasing grin crossed her face. "Besides, I'd have to listen to Rani and Clyde go on about how you were embarrassing them." She paused as she held up a more sedate plaid in blues, "How about this?" Oliver grinned and moved to stand next to her. She picked up another button down shirt, this one short sleeved in black and white with embroidered dragons on the white panels.

"Oh, I like that," he said as he took it eagerly from her.

She grinned. "We're going to have to get you some boots. Not that you can't still wear your trainers, but just for fun."

"You know I'm going to insist on turnabout. I should get to dress you too, Sarah." Oliver eyed her, trying to think of what he'd like to see her in.

"We'll see." She shook her head, trying to guess what he might pick for her and being a bit frightened by it. Now that she had some idea of what he seemed to be gravitating towards, she picked out several other shirts, all of them classic button downs but with bits of embroidery or patterns that made them stand out. She couldn't help but smile when he practically started to cuddle one she'd found with a clock face wrapped around one arm, the face sporting a thirteen at the top instead of a twelve.

"We'll add some t-shirts, turtlenecks and jackets as well, but you might as well try that lot on for now." Sarah ushered him towards the changing rooms.

"Brought your missus along to shop for you?" the heavy set woman manning the rooms smiled as she looked at Oliver suggestively. "Lucky you."

"Yes, lucky me," he didn't bother to correct the woman. His brow furrowed. There was something nagging him in the back of his mind. Shaking his head, he took the chit for his assigned room and headed back.

"Call me when you're ready for me to see, Oliver," Sarah called, then looked at the woman, a slight blush on her cheeks. She focused on some denim jackets that matched the colour of the jeans Oliver had taken back. "He's not my husband."

"Oh!" If anything, the woman's look got even more suggestive, "Lucky you then."

"Sarah!" Oliver's voice rang out from the back.

"Typical man, eh?" the woman chuckled. "Can't even dress himself. Go on back, Deary."

"Thank you." Sarah moved deeper into the changing rooms, carrying the denim jacket, only to find Oliver standing in front of a mirror, feet bare, wearing a pair of boot cut jeans and his beloved clock shirt. "You don't tuck this sort of button down in, Oliver. It's meant to be worn like this." She untucked it from his pants, straightening it then reached up to unbutton a couple of buttons at the top. "There you are." She bit her lip, knowing it wouldn't be long before some young girl like Rose stole him away. Especially dressed like this. She handed him the jacket. "Here, try this with it."

"This?" Oliver looked at it with a furrowed brow, then shrugged. "Well, we did agree to not dress like ourselves." He slid it on and looked at himself in the mirror, nodding slightly. "What do you think?"

"It's not every day clothing, that's for certain. More for going out in." She reached up and fixed his collar over his jacket. "But you definitely look," she paused, "good."

"What about my arse?" Oliver sensed she was holding back. "Does this make it look big?"

Sarah started laughing again. "I definitely have to keep you away from Jack." She shook her head, "No, your arse is perfect." She realized what she said and blushed scarlet again.

"Really?" he beamed at her. "You think so?"

"I am not inflating your ego any further, Oliver." she said sternly. "Try the rest of this lot on." She pushed him into the changing room again. Ultimately, they settled on the boot cut jeans, so Sarah picked out several more pairs of the same style, all in a vintage wash and either black or dark blue. He liked all of the shirts they'd found and the denim jacket, but they also went ahead as planned and got him several plain t-shirts and turtlenecks, along with a few suit jackets that went well with his jeans.

"Right then, now I get to pick you out something pretty." Oliver said as they set his pile of clothing on the counter near the till.

"You don't think what I normally wear is pretty?" Sarah mock pouted, giving him a hurt look.

"I didn't say that!" Oliver backtracked as fast as he could. "I just," he fumbled to make up for his apparent misstep until Sarah laughed out loud.

Deciding to let him off the hook, Sarah shook her head. "Oh I was only teasing you, but seriously, I really don't need anything."

"Come on," Oliver pouted, "If you let me, then I'll wear your pick when we leave."

"I suppose I'll have to wear whatever you've chosen for me then?" Sarah asked tentatively. He nodded enthusiastically in response. "All right, but I get veto rights on whatever you pick."

Oliver appeared to think about it for a moment, then nodded. "Fair enough." He guided her to a rack of dresses and zeroed in on a yellow sleeveless sundress with lace detail, a fitted bodice that would enhance and show off her cleavage, a fitted empire waist and a full skirt that came to just below the knee. "This," he said as he thrust it into her hands before drifting to another rack where he picked up a soft white, short-waisted cardigan. "You'll need sandals when we go get my boots."

"You're useless at picking out your own clothes, but it takes you thirty seconds to choose an outfit for me?" Sarah Jane arched her brow. "If I didn't know better, Doctor," she rolled her eyes when he gave her the look. "Oliver," she corrected, "then I'd say you played me."

"Nah," he shook his head. "I just know what I'd like to see you in."

Laughing, Sarah took the two items and headed back towards the ladies changing room accepting a chit from the attendant there. The outfit fit perfectly as she came out to let Oliver see her. "Lovely, Sarah Jane," he said softly, for her ears only, never taking his eyes off her.

Sarah ducked her head and only looked up again when she felt him tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I should go change back, so we can find our footwear." She tried to break the spell that his eyes seemed to be weaving over her.

"Go on then," he said with a nod. "We'll find our shoes, pay, get changed, then go for lunch. I'm famished."

Sarah brightened at the prospect of food, a wide smile crossing her face. "You know what, so am I." She ducked her head again, looking back at him almost shyly then practically skipped off to the changing room.


	5. Shopping Works Up An Appetite?

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the Beeb. I'm having fun with Sarah Jane and Handy today. Since Rose seemed to me like the type to decide something wasn't so good once she had it. Sorry to all those Rose fans out there.

My apologies to those who are waiting on A Change for Sarah Jane Smith. It's a bit dark and my muse is in the mood for happy, less serious – dare I say it 'fluffy' stuff. I haven't lost the story – just playing a bit.

Okay so here I go full fledged into the SJA type adventure. My apologies for what I stoop to in the beginning of this – but Lis Sladen / Sarah Jane Smith was one of my first 'girl crushes' and I couldn't resist. This part doesn't stop at the traditional stop point for the Part One episode, but it did stop at a good point for my writing. That being said it might break into three parts – I don't know yet though.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want any of this dessert?" Sarah Jane asked as she brought the spoon to her lips, swirling her tongue around it, her eyes drifting shut as her face was transformed with pleasure in the dessert.

At times Oliver's human libido was quite disconcerting. It had no sense of appropriate time and place. As it was he struggled with putting aside Sarah's little show with the spoon to concentrate on the more critical issue. For someone who had complained about the amount of food he'd cooked for breakfast, he was beginning to wonder if like the TARDIS, her tiny frame was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. It seemed terribly strange having watched her through lunch put away an appetizer, main course, in additional to stealing chips off his plate and have dessert. It wasn't quite enough to call it to her attention yet. "No, thank you. I take it that it's good?"

"Heaven," Sarah murmured as she scooped the last bit of chocolate out of the bowl and proceeded to repeat the process of molesting the spoon with her mouth. Once again his libido reminded him that another part of his anatomy would like to replace the spoon and he shifted uncomfortably. He lost himself in watching her only to be drawn out of it by the tinkle of the spoon in the bowl. "I suppose that does it then."

Watching as she reached into her purse for her wallet, Oliver frowned a bit. "I feel a bit of a cad with you paying for everything."

"My kept man. Honestly, considering your age and mine most people in here probably think it's the least I can do." Sarah chuckled, "They probably think I hired you."

"Oy!" Oliver's frown turned into a full on scowl. "There's no reason you need to go hiring anyone."

Sarah couldn't help but smile at him being more offended by what could be their perception of her rather than him. When his arm slid around her waist, she jumped slightly and looked up at him with wide eyes. "What's that about?"

He paused while he considered his answer. "You're my friend, Sarah Jane. One of my best friends." He decided with the track of the conversation that mentioning she was one of his oldest friends wasn't wise. "If I can't cuddle you a bit, who can I?"

A bright wide smile covered her face, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "You're right."

"Course I am," Oliver said. "And next time is my treat." He enjoyed how Sarah fit against him, almost as though she was made just for him.

"Well if that's going to be the case, we're going to have to find you gainful employment." Sarah teased, "Then you can help with the electric bills. I have no doubt you'll be as hard on them as Luke was." She pulled a bill from her wallet to pay the waiter, then accepted back her change.

"No, no doubt about that at all." He grinned at her as they walked from the café towards her car. From what she'd said it didn't sound as though Sarah Jane had any intention of turning him out after all. "So back home then?"

"Yes," Sarah agreed with a nod, more than a bit thrilled at Oliver calling her house 'home', "As soon as we stop for some petrol."

"You find the station and I'll do the filling," Oliver offered, nearly forgetting about his concerns for the moment.

"Good plan." Sarah slid into the driver's seat and waited for him to join her. They pulled into the station a few minutes later, the pair of them sliding out of the car in unison to carry out their self appointed tasks.

As Oliver filled the car, he patted its side. "You're a good car aren't you? Admittedly, you're not yellow and you're not nearly fast enough." He cocked his head. "Wonder if she'll let me tinker with you then?"

"No, I will not," Sarah said, smiling as she approached the car. "I wasn't certain if you still liked this or not." She held out a bottle of ginger beer.

"Not as much as I used to, but I do remember you don't like it much," Oliver said with a chuckle.

"No, can't stand the stuff still." Sarah shuddered dramatically. "That's why I got myself lemonade and a bag of crisps."

"You're still hungry?" Oliver asked in shock as he watched Sarah slide into the driver's side of the car. "Perhaps you really are like the TARDIS."

"Oh don't be silly, I just have the munchies." Sarah ripped open the bag of crisps, and slipped her hand inside to retrieve one.

Oliver moved to the passenger side and slid back inside, opening his bottle of ginger beer and taking a drink but never taking his eyes off of Sarah as she consumed the bag of crisps and a bag of jelly babies, not bothering to offer him a single one, before polishing off a Cadbury chocolate treat. By the time they reached Bannerman Road, Oliver's concern had grown to outright worry.

Another distraction sat in the driveway with three teenagers leaning against it talking. A bright yellow VW Beetle. "Luke!" Sarah Jane called out as she came out of her car and made a bee-line for her son.

"Mum," Luke wrapped his mother in a hug. "K-9 and I decided to come up for the weekend."

"Oh, I like this car." Oliver was fascinated. He was half inside the driver's side window, inspecting the dashboard curiously.

"Mum had it redone for me to take to Oxford." Luke looked at Oliver curiously, then at threw his mother a questioning glance. "I thought you all said the Doctor had changed."

"I have apparently, but haven't met up with him yet. Probably won't be pleased to see me either," Oliver said from within the car. "But that's the other me. The Time Lord me. I'm the human me."

"He can explain it to you." Sarah shook her head and smiled. "I'm going to go in and make us all a proper tea then."

"Mum, don't set the place on fire, please." Luke looked after her in concern.

"I managed on my own for better than thirty years, Luke Smith, and I've managed since you went off to Oxford," Sarah huffed. "A couple of incidents in the kitchen doesn't make me incompetent."

"The colour is brilliant," Oliver interjected. "I mean really brilliant." He ran his hands along the car's hood appreciatively.

"I should have known. From stroking bits of the TARDIS to stroking a car." Sarah shook her head. "It must be a man thing." She squeezed Luke's shoulder. "Go ahead and show him your car, Luke. Oliver is going to be staying with us."

"Oliver?" Luke looked even more confused.

"Yeah, she means me," Oliver acknowledged. "That's the name I picked." He watched as Sarah went into the house.

"It's always been that colour. Even when Mum was driving it." Luke said, moving to Oliver's side.

"Well your mum always did have brilliant taste." Oliver pulled himself out of the window of the Beetle and looked towards the house once more. "All right you lot, with me. We need to get everything out of the car."

Luke looked at Clyde and Rani, but the three of them didn't question, instead just following Oliver to Sarah's car. "What's the matter, Doctor?" Clyde asked, taking in the concern in Oliver's face.

"Sarah's the matter. Since we went to lunch, she hasn't stopped eating or thinking about eating," Oliver said as he began to pull the bags out of the car, putting them into the teen's arms.

Clyde shrugged. "What's the matter with that? She always eats like a bird. Don't see how she doesn't waste away to nothing."

"You mean she doesn't eat like a teenage boy," Rani rolled her eyes. "Course she's not going to. She looks amazing, she doesn't need to eat more."

"Like Rani said," Oliver nodded and scooped up the refuse from Sarah's junk food eating spree.

"She ate that?" Luke's brow furrowed and Oliver nodded. "That's not like Mum," the younger man agreed. "Mr. Smith?"

"I was thinking K-9, but why not, might as well avail myself of all the amenities." Oliver followed the youngsters in the door and towards the stairs, until he noticed Sarah's cardigan hanging near the door and back tracked long enough to grab it. They all trotted up to the attic and looked at Oliver expectantly as they stood in front of the Xylok's home in the wall. "Right then," he cocked his head. "Abra-cadabra? Hocus pocus? Expecto Patronus? Olly olly oxen free? No?" He sighed, "You'd think it would be something less… demeaning." He took a deep breath. "Mr. Smith, I need you."

Clyde, Rani and Luke all grinned at one another as the alien super computer made its appearance with typical fanfare. "Hello," the computer paused. "You are not Sarah Jane."

"And thank Rassilon for that." Oliver shook his head.

"You are not Gallifreyan," Mr. Smith added.

"Yes, yes. Well aware." Oliver sighed then continued on at ninety miles an hour. "All right I'm just going to explain this once. The Doctor had a meta-crisis. Donna Noble and, well, I suppose, I got caught up in it too. I was a hand that had been cut off from the Doctor some time ago. I grew out of the meta-crisis but since Donna was human, I ended up being a human version of the Doctor with just a little Gallifreyan thrown into the mix, although not enough to really make much of a difference." He paused for breath. "So is that all clear?"

It was obvious by the look on Luke's face that it wasn't, but he was willing to take some things on faith, since his mum was letting the human Doctor stay here with her.

Oliver continued, "Excellent, now Sarah Jane and I went shopping..."

Rani cut him off. "You look really good, by the way, Doctor." Rani grinned. "Very dishy."

"You think so?" Oliver looked down at himself. "I let Sarah dress me, so," he turned towards Mr. Smith as Rani grinned at both Clyde and Luke and gave the former a little nudge with his elbow. Oliver spun back to them. "What did you think of Sarah's outfit? Do you think it looks good?"

"It's lovely," Rani smiled. "Did you pick it out for her?"

"Yeah, I did." Oliver beamed for a moment and then turned his attention back to Mr. Smith.

Clyde pulled a face at the idea of picking out an outfit for a girl. Rani smacked Clyde and mouthed back at him that it was romantic. All while Luke tried to size up this human Doctor as a possible father, since Rani seemed to think that he was interested in Sarah that way. At least if how Rani was behaving was any indication.

Somehow without seeing what was going on behind him, Oliver knew the teens weren't paying any attention to him. "As I was saying before, since Sarah Jane and I went out she's been as voracious as a Tenoralian Bog Weevil. Doesn't make sense after she chastised us for that breakfast this morning."

"No more kitchen fires, Lukey-boy." Clyde grinned. "Just get Oliver to whip you up breakfast."

"Something I will be glad to do once we've sorted what's going on." Oliver's voice was velvet over steel. "Mr. Smith, I need you to scan Sarah Jane for any alien influences."

"Do it." Luke confirmed quickly before Mr. Smith could annoy Oliver by telling him he wasn't authorized. Luke stepped up beside Oliver, meeting his gaze. "So something happened between this morning and when you went out with Mum."

"Yes, do it Mr. Smith, or I'll ask K-9." Oliver's eyes narrowed. "There could've been something in the food we ate."

"But why?" Rani asked. "If it were the restaurant, wouldn't they want you all to go back and eat more there? Not just random places at home?"

"Good point," Oliver acknowledged. "But, that assumes we know their motive is just profiting by people overeating on their food." He cocked his head. "Nothing screamed out 'this place is being run by aliens out to make you all obese'. Not that it necessarily would." He rubbed his chin as he continued to think.

"Confirmed," Mr. Smith's voice rang out through the attic. "Sarah Jane appears to be under the influence of a form of alien mind control."

"Oh, Sarah Jane," Oliver shook his head, both worried and wistful. "She's always had trouble with mind control. Hypnotism especially. Well, pretty much anyone who wants to take control. For someone with such a strong will, she's terribly suggestible." He looked at the teenagers. "Remind me to tell you all about the time I had to knock her out and carry her bodily out of a nuclear reactor." He shook his head, "She would've given me grey hairs if I weren't an immortal Time Lord at the time. Of course my first body she knew me in was entirely silver, so I never would have noticed if she had."

"You had to knock her out and carry her out of a nuclear reactor?" Clyde was looking at Oliver as though he was mad.

"Yes. Her mind had been taken over by the disembodied hand of Eldrad," Oliver frowned. "Horrible sort. Although a bit ironic when you think about where I come from." His frown grew deeper. "Come to think about it, best not to remind her where I come from, she probably has issues with disembodied hands now."

"Oh you have got to tell us that story," Clyde grinned. It was going to be fun having someone around to tell them the unvarnished and probably more embarrassing truth about Sarah Jane's travels with the Doctor.

"Once we've got this sorted, Clyde." Oliver grinned mischievously at the boy. "All things in their time."

"How do we break the control on her?" Luke asked urgently.

"For now," Oliver continued to frown. "For now, I'm afraid we don't. First off, we don't want them tipped off that we know what's going on. Secondly, she's our only connection to them." He counted off on his fingers. "Thirdly, a day or two of overeating may make Sarah feel a bit sick, but we won't let anything happen to her." He looked at Luke. "Will we, Luke?"

Something about the way he said Luke sounded like 'son' to the teen's ears and made him warm inside, so even though he didn't like the answer, he agreed. "No. No, we won't."

He was rewarded by a smile that warmed him even more and a quick squeeze to his shoulder. "Good lad."

"Why weren't you affected?" Rani burst out, her mind now mulling the problem over.

"I might not have been the target, or it may not have affected me because I'm part Gallifreyan still," Oliver supposed. "Good question though, Rani."

"Alert, alert." K-9's voice rang out as he hovered up the stairs. "Master, your apparel is emitting some sort of alien signal. Additionally, I detect you are over ninety percent human. Insufficient data on the probability on mostly human version of the Doctor-Master."

"Long story, K-9." Oliver knelt down by the tin dog. "Hello, you. Did you miss me?" He stroked K-9's head then patted it. "Good dog."

"The dog is not much of a watch dog," Mr. Smith commented in a dead pan voice that somehow managed to be snide.

"I did not see you detecting the alien signal coming from the Master's clothing." K-9 chirped back.

"Oy! Don't call me that," Oliver cringed. "Master is fine, just don't put 'the' in front of it." He looked at the teenagers. "Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Clyde smirked. "Tin sibling rivalry. At least they haven't dragged Luke into it with them yet."

Oliver shook his head. "Well at least now we know where we need to go." He looked towards the supercomputer interfaced with the brick wall. "Can you remove the alien signal from my clothing?"

"It will take some time, but I should be able to disrupt the signal," Mr. Smith assured Oliver.

"Good, I don't want to risk that over time it might get to me as well." He went back to the bag and rooted about for his suit. "See what you can do."

"Tea is nearly ready," Sarah called up the stairs. "You lot should get down here."

Oliver sighed. "More food. I'm going to be off eating for days after this."


	6. Fall to the Power of the Dark Side

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the Beeb. I'm having fun with Sarah Jane and Handy today. Since Rose seemed to me like the type to decide something wasn't so good once she had it. Sorry to all those Rose fans out there.

My apologies to those who are waiting on A Change for Sarah Jane Smith. It's a bit dark and my muse is in the mood for happy, less serious – dare I say it 'fluffy' stuff. I haven't lost the story – just playing a bit.

Alright then – the end of this chapter would be the end of the first part of the SJA episode if this were one. Though I have to say the actual plot of the adventure is darker and a bit more Who-ish or possibly even Torchwood-y than SJA could ever be given it's for children but Luke, Clyde and Rani are growing up and instead of replacing them with younger models, I'm gonna go with making the adventure more grown up too. (Plus my audience is a bit different.)

Also to those who game - imagine - in the DW universe, that there was a Star Wars Lightsaber Duel game done right. Where you could fight your best mate as a Sith Lord, talk trash and actually use a controller that sort of was like a light saber (just the bottom end).

* * *

Even Clyde's nonchalance faded in the face of Sarah's new appetite and the sheer amount of food she was consuming without even seeming to notice it. After dinner when they retired to watch a movie together on the television, they all noticed just how much of the snack food seemed to be going to Sarah. Oliver silenced the teenagers with a look and a quirk of one eyebrow, each of them trusting him to know what to do next. So when Rani offered to help Sarah Jane with the washing up before going home for the night, Oliver escorted the boys up to the attic. "What do we do now?" Luke asked.

"Now we hook up your Wii and distract ourselves for a couple of hours." Oliver supplied, inspecting the outputs and sliding himself beneath Mr. Smith's console to look for the best place to hook it up.

"What?" Both boys stared at his feet as though he were insane.

A suffering sigh was heard from beneath and he slid out, propping himself up on his elbows. "In Sarah's state we just can't risk taking her with us. Right now, it's barely noticeable, but mind control is mind control. All they need to do is turn up the volume and suddenly your mum becomes a nice puppet coming at us with her sonic." He paused, letting that thought sink in. "And how do you think she would feel if she were the cause of you getting hurt, Luke? Or Clyde for that matter?"

Both the boys nodded in understanding, so Oliver continued on. "Still, she's not going to like me taking the three of you off to break and enter into a shop now is she? So I think it's best that she thinks the three of us are up, indulging in some harmless games, exercising our testosterone as it were, so she can go off to sleep while we save the day, yes?"

"Yes!" Clyde agreed readily. Luke looked a little more cautious but nodded slowly, reasoning that Oliver would keep them as just safe as his mum did and would also ensure she was freed of the alien influence.

"Good, then I'll get this hooked up to Mr. Smith while you two find the light-sabre duel game that goes with those controllers I see." Oliver grinned and slid back underneath Mr. Smith. "I call the Sith Lord," he called from beneath the console.

Luke sighed slightly.

"Don't worry, I'll come up with something far more clever to say to you than 'Luke, I am your father.'" He paused, thinking. "Though I could be I suppose. Depends really on whether Sarah decides she likes me or not."

"What do you mean, if she likes you or not?" Clyde asked. "Course, she likes you. You're her best friend, Doctor."

"But I'm not." Oliver popped back out from the console, looking rather resigned. "Oh, I expect that she'll always be my friend. Sarah is far too steadfast and kind to turn me out like that."

"Is that why you didn't call her 'my Sarah Jane' when you were talking about the mind control, like you did before? I asked mum about you calling her that, after the..." Luke trailed off. The aborted wedding caused by the Trickster was just one of those things they didn't talk about. It was as though Sarah had written the incident out of her life. "She said it was because she'd always be yours to some extent."

"Yes." Oliver nodded and slid back underneath. "And I'm not him. All of Rose's romantic feelings were about him. When push came to shove, I wasn't enough. I wasn't the one that she loved. I never even got a chance to figure out how I actually felt instead of just how he felt." He paused, "It's the same with your mum, Luke, about being her best friend. Right now, it's a novelty, having a reasonable facsimile around all the time. The cracks will eventually show though. I'm not as quick, and I don't have an amazing Time Lord mind. I have his memories, his knowledge, but not that indefinable spark." He shrugged though the boys couldn't see it. "Donna got the spark, not me. I traded that spark in for one heart, the slow path and supposedly not being alone any longer. Eventually, Sarah will notice the differences, but like I said, she's not like Rose. She's far too kind to just walk away, but that doesn't make her mine."

Both the boys looked at each other and frowned, but soon Oliver popped out from underneath Mr. Smith's console. "Right then, enough of that." He brushed his hands off and stood, picking up one of the light-sabre controllers and swinging it experimentally. "Come on Lukey-boy, lets see what you're made of, shall we?" He adopted his 'Oncoming Storm' look. "You will fall to the power of the dark side." A Scottish accent slipped out. "There can be only one."

"Wrong franchise, Doctor." Clyde grinned, putting aside all the human Doctor had said.

"Is it?" He cocked his head and returned to his normal accent. "You're right. Still I think it suits."

Luke shook his head slightly and then stepped up with the sabre. "All right Doctor. Though I should warn you my reflexes are much better than your average human."

"Well then, this will be a challenge," Oliver grinned.

Sarah walked in on the fight, so she just silently stood and watched, a soft smile crossing her lips as she watched Oliver and Luke play.

"Oh man," Clyde grinned, "I can't believe I've lived to see this. Someone actually giving Luke a run for his money."

"The student has not yet become the master," Oliver intoned. "Join with me. Embrace the dark side. Become my apprentice."

"Never!" Luke played his part while still trying to win.

"Oh come on, I've seen your mother do more damage with a sonic than you're doing with that thing." Oliver caught sight of Sarah and winked at her playfully.

"All right boys," Sarah said, shaking her head with laughter. "Don't you think you lot should head for bed? Clyde, your mother said you could stay over because Luke's home."

"Oh come on, Sarah," Oliver pleaded, "Just a bit longer. This game is brilliant. We'll stay out of trouble. Scout's honour." He held up his hand in the appropriate position.

"You, Oliver, were never a scout of any sort." Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him speculatively. "All right then, but keep it down. My bedroom is under just here." She shook her finger at him. "And no turning my son into the next Master."

"No, of course no," Oliver agreed. "Have a good sleep, Sarah."

"Night mum." Luke set his controller aside and walked up to her, kissing her on the cheek and hugging her tightly, his worry for her showing in his affection.

"That's nice," Sarah smiled broadly at him and hugged him back just as tightly, then ruffled his hair a bit. "Now I know you missed me."

"Night, Sarah Jane," Clyde smiled slightly. "I call playing the loser, which means I will play you next Doctor, Lord of the Sith." He pointed dramatically at the former Time Lord causing Sarah to giggle and shake her head. "I will avenge my Padawan's defeat."

Once Sarah descended the stairs, Oliver set the controller down and put his hand on Luke's shoulder once more, turning the boy around so he could look him in the eyes. "She'll be fine. We are going to fix this, Luke."

"I know, Oliver." Luke put his hand on the human Doctor's shoulder. "I trust you. You'll make certain nothing bad happens to Mum."

Oliver took in a breath, a bit awed at Luke's faith, feeling for the first time as though someone was really trusting him, and not because he was the Doctor. His eyes flashed for a moment with sheer determination to not fail, then he turned to the super computer. "Mr. Smith, how are you doing with that alien signal?"

"I have made some progress, Doctor," the Xylok intoned. "At this point, however I am unable to terminate the transmission."

"Just keep working on it." Oliver paced out the length of the attic, mentally finding the position that would be directly over Sarah's room and laid down on the floor with his ear down listening.

"What are you?" Clyde started to speak.

"Shhhhh!" Oliver hissed.

Silence reigned for several minutes before Clyde tried to speak again, only to once again be silenced by Oliver's shush. After several more minutes, Oliver stood. "Right then, Luke go down and make certain Sarah is asleep. Then we'll meet Rani by the car."

Luke slipped out of the attic and down the stairs, returning to peek his head in a few minutes later. "She's asleep."

"Good. Now be quiet." They crept down the stairs and out the front door, Luke taking care to lock it behind him.

They made their way to Luke's Beetle where Rani stood, waiting for them. "We can't drive out of the yard," Luke said to Oliver, realising his mother would hear.

"Easily solved," he whispered, gesturing for Luke to get in the driver's side. "Put it in neutral, Luke, and when I tell you, take the handbrake off. You two come back here with me." He stood in the middle of the Beetle and put Rani and Clyde on either side of him. "All right you two get ready to push." He waited while the two teens got themselves positioned then leaned around. "Let the handbrake loose, Luke." The three of them heaved against the back of the car and started it rolling out the drive and into the street.

They were all panting as they stopped just a bit up the street. Luke and Oliver opened the doors on both sides to let Rani and Clyde into the back, on either side of K-9. Luke and Oliver slid into the front seats and pulled the doors shut behind them.

"You could have let me steer the car out. Some gentleman you turned out to be, Luke Smith," Rani complained.

"If you had your permit, I would have." Luke said honestly.

"You can't even be mad at him," Rani sighed and sat back.

Oliver chuckled then quoted the address of the shop to Luke. "Time's a 'wasting."

"Right," Luke nodded, starting the Beetle and heading off down the street.

"K-9, I want you to scan for that signal. See if we're getting closer to its point of origin," Oliver looked back at the tin dog.

"Affirmative, Master," K-9 responded. "Locating signal."

Everyone waited silently until K-9 spoke up again. "Signal increasing in strength by a factor of point three two five spatial time increments."

"Good dog, K-9." Oliver reached back patted the little robot's head. "That settles it."

"So what's the plan?" Clyde leaned forward in the cramped back seat of the little car.

"Simple really. We break into the shop. Isolate the signal is, figure out who's behind it and stop it." Oliver counted off the steps on his hand.

"So, no plan really." Clyde settled back and looked at Rani. "Now we know where she gets it from." Rani giggled and shook her head.

"Oy." Oliver looked back at Clyde in the rear view mirror. "The ability to think on your feet is a disappearing art. It also really buggers up those who depend on plans. Adds an element of chaos that they just can't accommodate. People who lean to heavily on plans can't adapt. We can. You would do well to learn that from Sarah Jane."

Clyde looked as though he was considering it when K-9 once again spoke up. "Signal strength has increased eleven point four three percent since scan was initiated."

"Ah, we're almost there." Oliver turned his attention back to the street and pointed. "That shop there." He paused, "Park in the back, Luke."

"All right." Luke went around the corner, finding the entrance to the dark alleyway and slowly pulled along side what he guessed was the right shop.

"K-9, you stay here and keep scanning." Oliver got out of the car before Luke even had a chance to properly park it. "Come on you lot, no time to waste." The teens ran to catch up, joining him at the back door as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a very familiar device.

"Something you need to tell us, Doc?" Clyde couldn't resist smirking at the sight of the sonic lipstick in Oliver's hand.

"How about, I was too busy trying to get here, back to this universe, to rebuild my sonic, so I nicked this from Sarah Jane's pocket. Now that I'm here, I'll be remedying that , but I wasn't planning on having a crisis as soon as I'd landed." He frowned, "I must have been mad really, coming to Sarah Jane and not expecting a crisis dead off." He looked at Luke. "See, this is what I mean about missing that spark."

"Maybe you were distracted." Luke offered with a shrug, but secretly liking the fact that his mum could seemingly distract Oliver that much.

"You think?" Oliver looked at the boy then pointed the lipstick at the lock and triggered it, grinning when it gave way with a pop.

"If you're going to..." Clyde started.

"No, I don't build them for other people," Oliver replied before Clyde could finish, the three of moving quietly into the back of the retail building.

"But you built one for Sarah Jane." Clyde pointed out, working on an outside chance that he could guilt Oliver.

"I like Sarah Jane," Oliver responded evenly as he started to pace out the seemingly normal back store room of the clothing store. It was a dark, hole-like room filled with large cardboard boxes.

"You like me." Clyde cocked his head and dared Oliver to contradict him.

"Not like that, I don't." The look Oliver fired at Clyde made him decide to drop it. Oliver turned his attention back to the situation at hand. "Luke, do you see what I do?"

"This storeroom is the wrong size for the size of the shop. Or even the size of the building," Luke said, looking at Oliver for conformation. "Not as obvious as it was at the new block of the school when the Slitheen built the giant capacitor, but it's short on one side."

Something twigged in Oliver's subconscious, something he'd sensed at the shop when he and Sarah had been there earlier. He moved to the side of the room. "Help me look."

"What are we looking for?" Rani moved quickly alongside him, keeping up as he moved.

"A trigger," Oliver said. "They're hiding something here."

"They?" Clyde asked, but didn't stop looking when Oliver didn't answer.

Luke joined the search. "I think I've found something." He pushed against the wall and it suddenly disappeared to reveal a computer terminal and a mass of alien equipment.

"Good job, Luke." Oliver gave him a maniacal grin and stepped up to the computer, his fingers flying over the keyboard. His eyes fixed on the screen as he read the alien language as quickly as it skimmed across the screen. "Oh this is bad. This is very, very bad."

"Oliver?" Luke looked at Oliver, seeing his face cloud, his own worry for his mum growing exponentially.

Oliver looked around, his gaze fixed on the space where a fire axe was mounted on the wall. He moved towards it with grim determination and pulled it from the wall with all his strength.

The air was cut by Rani's scream causing Oliver to whirl, holding the axe at the ready. "Slitheen!"

"Yes." The creature cocked its head. "And we know who youare, Doctor." It tightened its hold on Rani's throat. "Now put aside the weapon, Doctor, or the girl dies."

"If you know who I am, then you know that I will stop this." Oliver gritted his teeth into a dangerous snarl. He knew they thought he was the Time Lord and wasn't about to illuminate them otherwise.

Luke moved to Oliver's side, sliding his hand into Oliver's pocket and slipping out the sonic lipstick from within, secreting it in his palm. "What are they doing, Doctor?" He realised the mistake the Slitheen had made, but like Oliver, knew it was to their advantage.

"Imagine our delight when you happened into our store with Sarah Jane Smith. She's almost more of a trouble maker for us than you are, Doctor. Do tell the boy what's happening to his mother," the Slitheen gloated. "What will happen to him soon as well."

"The mind control part of the signal is just the first part of what they're doing," Oliver spat out, his entire body tensed. Even if he was only human, they all could almost feel the crackle through the air that announced a storm. An oncoming storm. "Their next stage is a mutagenic pulse. They've franchised across the world, infiltrating plants where other companies' clothing is made. It will affect hundreds of thousands and those who aren't affected now eventually will be."

"A mutagenic pulse?" Clyde moved towards the pair. "You mean like X-men?"

"No, Clyde," Oliver shook his head. "The eating. You've seen how Sarah's been eating. They'll change everyone who is affected by the clothing's signal. Like here, you've bred cattle for thousands of years to gain weight quickly. Take that and enhance it unnaturally, so that it works quickly. Artificially change a human's DNA so they gain weight at an incremental pace."

"My production will increase one hundred fold," the Slitheen's voice was filled with glee. "My profit margins will too once they don't need to be fed as much to be fattened up."

"Production?" Luke looked at Oliver horrified.

"You don't need overweight humans any more for skin suits," Oliver focused on the Slitheen and not Luke.

"The technology that improves the compression is more expensive and takes more energy to operate, Doctor." The Slitheen off-handedly commented as it dragged Rani to the computer terminal. "Not every member of the family can afford it."

"But human skins can't be that useful off planet," Oliver ventured.

"On the contrary, Doctor. They're the perfect all-around suit." The Slitheen smiled dangerously, its sharp teeth reminding Oliver of a grinning shark. "These humans are like the cockroaches of the galaxy. Absolutely everywhere and so many other species look like them, even your own. The family will pay good money for them."

"And here I thought family was everything to you lot," Oliver scowled.

"You mean they're just going to skin us to..." Clyde's face drew up in horror.

"She's just going to," Oliver provided. "She's a renegade. Willing to make a profit even off her own family."

"Oh, I just want to be head of the family, as I should be. But I'm not just going to skin them," the Slitheen replied. "Waste not, want not. Do you know how many races in the galaxy like the taste of human? It's quite the delicacy. Personally I find it a bit stringy." She paused as a bell rang from within the store room. "Ah, here's the next batch of raw material now." The door swung open and the first of a long line of overweight humans, started to move inside, zombie-like.

It was the chance that Luke and Oliver needed. Aiming the sonic at the boxes on the highest shelves, Luke fired, causing them to come crashing down around the alien holding Rani while Oliver charged forward with the axe, pushing Rani out of the Slitheen's grasp. "Run!" he shouted. "Get out!" Oliver turned to run after them through the chaos in the back room, but a roar from behind him alerted him to danger just before he felt the Slitheen's claws wrap around his arm.

"DOCTOR!" Luke yelled and made to charge back, only to be restrained by Clyde.

"Go Luke, you have to get out of here. Get your mum. Save her." Oliver continued to struggle against the Slitheen, working more on keeping it away from his companions. "I'll be alright." Luke still hesitated, but Oliver knew how to persuade him. "RUN SON! She can't lose us both!"

That jolted Luke to respond. "We'll be back to save you," he called as he disappeared through the door just as the Slitheen won out and got its arm around Oliver's neck.

"Tsk, tsk. Do you really think you and these children can stop me, Doctor? I'm much cleverer than most of my family. In fact, they resent me for it." The Slitheen dragged the struggling former Time Lord towards the computer terminal. "Now, I'll just have to move up my plans and activate that pulse now." Its claws clicked over the controls.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Oliver's scream echoed through the building.

(_Cue end title music_)

* * *

_ AN - Sorry couldn't resist the above._


	7. Only Human

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the Beeb. I'm having fun with Sarah Jane and Handy today. Since Rose seemed to me like the type to decide something wasn't so good once she had it. Sorry to all those Rose fans out there.

My apologies to those who are waiting on A Change for Sarah Jane Smith. It's a bit dark and my muse is in the mood for happy, less serious – dare I say it 'fluffy' stuff. I haven't lost the story – just playing a bit.

And this would be the end of the SJA adventure (at least this one) but not the story. Thank you to Spydurwebb for the beta of all the chapters including this one.

* * *

When Luke arrived back on Bannerman Road, he wasn't worried about his mother hearing. Everything they'd learned churned in his mind from his fear of how the Slitheen's ultimate plan would affect his mum to the fact that Oliver was still there, still in danger. He'd been clever enough to leave K-9 behind, ordering the little tin dog to keep watch and help Oliver escape if he could. At least Oliver wouldn't be alone.

He roared into the drive, putting the park brake on but jumping out of the car, not waiting for Rani and Clyde. He swung open the front door and didn't bother to close it as his footsteps echoed along the wooden floor and then off each step as he flew upstairs. "Mum!" Luke called, pelting towards her bedroom.

"Luke?" Sarah Jane's voice was weak, frightening Luke enough that he didn't stop until he stood outside her bathroom door.

The door opened and Sarah stood there, looking bedraggled and pale, wearing her dressing gown but shivering. "Mum," a relieved expression crossing his face, even as he threw himself at her and wrapped her in his arms, hanging on as though he'd never let go.

"I'm just a bit sick," she said softly, downplaying what she'd gone through since waking up feeling as what she'd imagined having morning sickness would feel like. "Why on Earth did you ever let me eat all of that?" She shook her head sadly.

"You were mind controlled, Mum." Luke pulled back and looked into her eyes. "It's the Slitheen. They used a signal embedded in the clothes you bought yesterday to control your mind, and now they're going to send out a mutagenic pulse."

He spoke at ninety miles an hour, causing Sarah to have a problem following it all. "Slow down a little, Luke."

Clyde and Rani appeared in the doorway. "The Doctor is still back there. We need to rescue him," Clyde said urgently.

"He's back where?" Sarah's head snapped towards them.

"The Slitheen are running that shop that you and Oliver went to," Luke supplied. "They're processing humans for skins and…" He couldn't say the rest, but by his mother's expression he knew he didn't need to.

"The Doctor figured out their plan, and told Luke to come back and save you," Clyde added.

"Sarah Jane," Mr. Smith called out, his voice typically neutral but the fact that he called out without being summoned stressing the urgency of the situation.

Letting go of Luke, Sarah Jane slipped from her bedroom and jogged the rest of the way up the steps. "What is it, Mr. Smith?"

"The alien signal has been modified. It is now a mutagenic pulse." Mr. Smith advised. "It would seem that my disabling of the signal to your clothing was as you would say, in the nick of time."

"So it would seem, Mr. Smith." Sarah could barely keep the annoyance out of her tone.

"Mum," Luke and the others had followed her upstairs. "We were worried about you and you weren't in any shape for us to tell you."

"No, Luke," Sarah whirled around. "I knew this was a bad idea." She muttered almost to herself before addressing the teens. "I'm going to go get changed as quickly as I can, then we are going back to that shop." She brushed past Clyde and Rani and descended the stairs.

"The Doctor's in trouble." Clyde said once more.

"Yeah, probably worse than when we left him," Rani added softly. "We'd best get the super soakers." She moved to the chest where Sarah kept hers, knowing the boys would be off to Luke's room to collect theirs.

Back in the storeroom of the shop, the binders that bound Oliver to the chair were pinching. That wasn't something he'd ever noticed before. A down side to being human he supposed, being tied up wasn't comfortable. He also wasn't as flexible as he had been. His time sense was muddled now too, since it seemed as though he'd been tied there forever, given his captor seemed to have more important things to do, even though logically he knew that couldn't be the case. If it wasn't for Sarah Jane and the teens, this entire 'being a human' thing would have been a wash out. It still would be if he didn't get loose. At least the Slitheen had taken on the overly confident attitude and left him alone which could only mean... A soft metallic whir from behind him stopped his thoughts.

"Stay very still, Master." K-9 spoke so softly he could barely hear him. "I will attempt to cut the binder."

"Good dog, K-9," Oliver hissed back. Clever Luke giving him a way to get free. He felt rather than heard the binders break, giving him freedom with his hands, though the remnants hung loosely around his wrists. He dropped silently to the floor and followed K-9 back towards the entrance. "We can't just leave them, K-9." He nodded back towards the humans standing docilely waiting for the slaughter. "We need to break that machine."

"Affirmative, Master," K-9 agreed.

Oliver's eyes narrowed. This was all so much harder than it had been before. The obvious would've been to set K-9 on it, but that seemed far too simple. Far too easy for the Slitheen to stop.

"No blasted cell," Oliver bemoaned as he rooted through his pockets. "No cell, no sonic." He was woefully under prepared. "I've gotten far too complacent."

"Affirmative, Master," K-9 agreed once more.

"Oy!" Oliver scowled at the tin dog. "No need to agree so quickly. We need to disrupt that signal. Mister Smith was working on it." He spotted a cell phone apparently forgotten in the hand of one of the victims of the Slitheen's plot. "Stay quiet, K-9," he instructed. Keeping crouched low to the floor he moved to slip the phone from the ginger haired woman's grasp, hoping that the mind control would keep her from protesting.

It wasn't nearly as elegant a solution as he imagined he would have come up with if he had actually been the Time Lord, but it would work. At least he hoped it would work. "Let's hope Mr. Smith has come up with a solution, for Sarah's sake as well as this lot's." He stared at the phone. "You know the number there right?"

"Affirmative," K-9 said much too cheerfully, if such emotion could be attributed to the robot dog. Instead of calling him on it, Oliver held out the phone to K-9's extended sensor. The phone sprang to life, numbers seemingly dialling themselves.

"Mr. Smith," Oliver spoke as softly as he could, "I'm hoping you're having a better day than me."

"That goes without saying, Doctor." The Xylok agreed.

"Any chance you might have found a way to disrupt that signal?" Oliver gritted his teeth. Sarah's computer was almost as difficult as the TARDIS sometimes was.

"I have," Mr. Smith's tone was all arrogance. "I assume it would be helpful if I could transmit the disruption through the dog."

"My thoughts exactly." Oliver was relieved enough that Sarah Jane was safe that he wasn't at all annoyed by the computer's impertinence. "K-9, get ready." It was then that the line of humans started to shuffle forward. "Now would be a good time, you two."

"Transmitting," Mr. Smith intoned.

"Affirmative," K-9 agreed.

All at once the humans seemed to wake up. "What is going on here? Doctor?" the Slitheen's voice echoed through the room. There were screams as the humans registered the creature in front of them. There was a mad rush for the exit door in the dim light and the press of flesh as each of the victims struggled to get out first. Oliver held the door open as the first of those affected rushed through as quickly as they could.

"Go! Hurry!" Oliver yelled as the victims made their bid for freedom. "K-9!"

"Maximum defence mode," K-9 called out, firing blasts towards the Slitheen, not doing much damage but managing to hold them back. Finding the fire axe that had been taken from him, Oliver charged the machine in the commotion. Sparks flew as steel collided with the mechanism's central processor.

"Power supply failing." Oliver had known it was coming. He was thankful that his friend's power supply had lasted as long as it had. He moved towards the door and slammed it shut, hoping that it would give those escaping a few extra minutes.

"How very heroic, Doctor," the lead Slitheen rumbled as it came forward, clicking its claws in anticipation of its revenge. "Stupid, but heroic."

"I'm not finished yet." Oliver planted his feet and shifted the axe in his grip.

"And I haven't even begun." Another voice echoed from the reopened door. Sarah Jane levelled the super soaker full of vinegar at the alien. "You know I've really had enough of you Slitheen." She pulled the trigger, sending a stream of vinegar just to the right of the Slitheen's head, spatters from the liquid hitting the alien's flesh, causing it to sizzle.

Luke grinned at Oliver as he and Clyde moved in, keeping their soakers trained on the other Slitheen in the room.

A roar of rage escaped the female Slitheen. "Sarah Jane Smith!"

"You have a choice." Sarah Jane didn't spare a glance for Oliver, who'd picked up the run down K-9 and moved closer to the two boys. "Leave here and never come back." She let another shot of vinegar loose, bringing it even closer to the female's flesh. "Or I destroy you here and now."

"You don't have the nerve," the Slitheen mocked. "Sarah Jane Smith is well known for thinking there is always a better way." The alien's voice dripped with condescension.

"If she won't," Luke pumped up the pressure on his soaker, "then I will." He scowled at the creature. "You tried to hurt my family."

Suddenly there was a stream of vinegar that hit the lead Slitheen full on, causing everyone that understood to jump back, barely escaping the explosion of green ooze that came forth. "Now, you know we'd do it," Clyde growled dangerously as he changed his target from the one he'd just destroyed to the next. "So, get gone."

The remaining Slitheen nodded, activating transmat beams from their collars and disappearing in flashes of light.

"Sarah!" Oliver grinned broadly at her then clapped his hand on Luke's shoulder. "Well done. All of you." He beamed at his rescuers. "I knew you'd come back for me, Lukey-boy."

"Yeah well, we've gotten pretty good at it," Clyde nodded.

"Let's get home, shall we?" Sarah Jane suggested, the coolness in her tone making Oliver frown, but he followed along behind, matching pace with Clyde while Luke moved along at his mother's side.

"Sort of a pre-emptive strike there, Clyde." Oliver pointed out quietly.

"Yeah," Clyde acknowledged. "Sarah Jane always wants to find a better way. Luke just wants to protect Sarah Jane but she'd be upset and disappointed that he'd do that." He nodded back towards the store. "Even for her." He shrugged, "So I did it. Then she's only disappointed in me but not in Luke."

"You're a good man, Clyde Langer." Oliver acknowledged with a nod.

"Yeah, I know." Clyde winked at Oliver then moved so that the older man could put K-9 into the back seat of Sarah's car, between him and Luke before getting inside.

Oliver crossed to the passenger side. "I'm glad you're better, Sarah Jane."

He watched as she took a deep breath. "I'm glad that you're all right as well, Oliver." She said sincerely, glancing over at him and smiling before focusing back on the road.

Oliver frowned once more. Even though she'd said the right thing, there was still something missing from her voice. Had the cracks in the veneer shown through so quickly?

Dawn was already creeping up in the sky as they arrived back to Bannerman Road. Rani was waiting and welcomed the boys back with hugs, even catching Oliver in one that he returned gratefully. "All right, I think we're all due for a lie-in," Sarah Jane pronounced. "Rani, home. Luke, Clyde, to bed." She pointed towards the front door.

Oliver couldn't help but notice he wasn't included in Sarah Jane's orders. A fact that brought a sympathetic look from Rani as he trailed along behind Sarah and the boys back into Sarah's house. He set the slightly recharged K-9 down so he could find his own way back inside.

Everything was far too quiet as he made his way upstairs, letting himself into the room that Sarah had shown him less than forty-eight hours earlier. Softly closing the door, he walked to the bed and settled down on it, looking out the window into the soft light of morning. With a sigh, he stripped down to his boxers and a t-shirt to sleep in, discarding his suit on a chair by the small desk in the room. He then let himself collapse back on top of the covers.

A sharp knock on the door brought him out of his introspection and he got to his feet, trying to mentally prepare himself for being asked to leave. He took a deep breath and swung open the door only to be face to face with a Sarah Jane who visibly had tears in her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, to apologize, but no sound came out.

Suddenly his head was being pulled down to her level, her mouth hot on his as she kissed him as though her life depended on it. He didn't have time to respond, to wrap his arms around her, for as quickly as he'd been drawn down, he was released. "Don't. Don't say a word." He could hear the anger and the fear mixing in her voice now. "You could have died, Oliver. You aren't a Time Lord any longer."

"I," he started to protest.

"No." She held up her hand. "The children and I do all right because we work together. We don't go off half-cocked, leaving someone out who should have been told. We work together as a team. A real team, not one of us taking risks and leaving the others without being told."

"You," he tried again.

Sarah Jane cut him off again. "I can't do this if you don't understand what's at stake." Whatever she couldn't do was left unexplained for him to try to puzzle out as she continued. "I knew this was too dangerous." She threw up her hands. "This is more dangerous than taking on a Sontaran alone with only the children for backup."

"You took on a Sontaran?" Now Oliver was concerned, that was definitely not something Sarah should have been doing on her own.

"Never mind about the Sontaran," Sarah Jane huffed. "Kaagh isn't an issue any longer. I won't let you teach Luke your habits, Oliver. It's bad enough that he does these things with me, but you need to accept that you're human and can only do as much as any of the rest of us. You're not the last of your species any longer, you're one of us." She reached up and touched his cheek. "I don't need to be protected by you. You don't need to be the one taking all the risks." She withdrew her hand and moved back out into the hallway. "You need to decide if that's something you can live with." She met his gaze then pulled the door shut behind her, leaving him standing there with much more to think about than before.


	8. Den Mother to the Cub Scouts from Hell

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the Beeb. I'm having fun with Sarah Jane and Handy today. Since Rose seemed to me like the type to decide something wasn't so good once she had it. Sorry to all those Rose fans out there.

My apologies to those who are waiting on A Change for Sarah Jane Smith. It's a bit dark and my muse is in the mood for happy, less serious – dare I say it 'fluffy' stuff. I haven't lost the story – just playing a bit.

Again my thanks to Spydurwebb for the brilliant beta. She made this even more awesome than it was.

* * *

By the time Oliver woke up, he'd realized there really was no choice at all. It had stunned him, although on retrospect he supposed he was selling Sarah short. She'd been more comfortable with the idea of him as a human than he had been. His thoughts lingered on that kiss. He and Rose had kissed but it never felt like that. A smile crossed his face as he wondered exactly what he'd have to do to get Sarah to kiss him like that again andlet him participate.

Pulling himself from the bed, he eschewed his normal choice of clothing, pulling on a pair of jeans he thought might get Sarah looking at his arse again then changed into a clean t-shirt. He padded out barefoot down the hall to the Luke's room to find that all the teens were already there. "Is Sarah up, Luke?"

Luke looked up and nodded. "Just barely." He paused, "Mum isn't going to ask you to leave, Oliver. I asked her." At Oliver's bemused expression, Luke shrugged, "I told her I feel better with you here to look out for her."

"Oh, I bet she took that well." Oliver cringed and moved into the room to sit on the bed beside Luke.

Clyde grinned, "Yeah, about what you would expect. Lukey-Boy here got the long lecture about her not needing a keeper." Clyde rolled his eyes. "Then I got my what-for about respect for all alien life and," he held up his fingers in quote gestures before continuing, "not needing to stoop to the destruction of the creatures we run into."

Oliver thought for a moment. "She's right. It's not the easiest path and sometimes the consequences of that sort of high minded thinking are hard to bear." Oliver paused, "I had a chance to destroy the Daleks once. I was sent there to destroy them by the Time Lords, with Sarah, actually." He looked at Luke, "I couldn't do it. At the time, Sarah was all for it. Sometimes I wonder…" he drifted off, lost in his thoughts as he shook his head.

"It must be odd," Rani watched Oliver closely. "You're not the Doctor but yet, you are, sort of."

"Up here," Oliver tapped his temple. "Yeah, it is odd. It's not me, but since it's what I remember it is me too." He shrugged, "Still, the slow path doesn't seem all that bad. Not with you lot and Sarah Jane to keep me company." He paused, "There's a thought," he said randomly, "Rani, your dad is headmaster of your school, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Rani was fairly certain she had an idea, causing her to smile.

"Well, I apparently need a square job." Oliver grinned back. "Did you know when I met up with Sarah again I was employed as a Physics teacher?"

"Oh that's brilliant!" Rani beamed.

"But so not fair," Clyde scowled. "There's finally going to be a teacher at the school we'd want to hang with and we're nearly done."

"You're not supposed to make friends with the teachers, Clyde. You always said that was uncool," Luke offered.

"No other teacher was ever as cool as Oliver," Clyde defended before changing the subject. "Hey, you promised to tell us about Sarah Jane and a nuclear reactor."

"I did, didn't I?" Oliver grinned widely. "What do you think Luke? If I tell you lot embarrassing stories about Sarah Jane, is she going to kick me out?"

Luke shook his head. "She can't say no to me, so if she does, I'll intervene." He said teasingly, though he really didn't think his mum would go that far.

Oliver thought back to Clyde's comment. "Oh, I wish I had pictures of some of the things she wore when we travelled together. Like when we were at the reactor she wore adorable little pink-striped overalls with little stars on the bib."

"Oh I'd pay to see pictures of that," Clyde grinned widely.

"And she had red trainers too." He pointed at his bare feet. "Now, where to start?"

While Oliver busily told tales, Sarah Jane was downstairs on the phone with Sir Alistair. She explained about Oliver, his origins and how he'd be staying with her until he got on his feet. "He will need a job."

"And you think he'd still be suitable as UNIT's scientific advisor." Sir Alistair clearly considered it. "Sarah Jane, you do realise most of UNIT operations are from Mt. Snowdon now." He paused, "It wouldn't exactly be feasible for him to work there and continue staying there."

"Yes, well, he won't want to stay here forever now will he?" Sarah said hurriedly, clearly not wanting to think about it too hard.

Sir Alistair sighed. It was obvious that Sarah Jane quite valiantly shooting herself in the foot again. When he'd gotten back from Peru this last time, much to his dismay, Jo called and they had a very long, mostly one-sided conversation about the unfortunate state of Sarah Jane's love life. Jo wanted to dig up other former UNIT members to toss in Sarah Jane's path, despite him advising her that Sarah Jane wouldn't appreciate the interference in her personal affairs. He brought himself back to the present and his current conversation. "That is a decision you should let Oliver make, Sarah Jane."

"Sir Alistair," Sarah Jane sounded almost desperate. "It would be extremely selfish of me..."

"I will see what I can do to arrange something," Sir Alistair said, cutting her off. "But I won't force the matter. I do think I'd like to come down and supervise this clean up and meet Oliver. Might as well oversee something other than these repetitively disastrous trips to Peru."

"I would like that, Sir Alistair." Sarah Jane couldn't help but smile.

"Is that son of yours going to be there?" Sir Alistair enjoyed spending time with Sarah's son, but he wondered if Sarah could see what he did. It wouldn't be hard to imagine the boy as Sarah and the Doctor's child.

"Only if you can make it here today." Sarah Jane's voice was brimming with pride. "He'll be driving back to Oxford this evening."

"Well then, I'll see you in time for an early supper." He heard the slight moan from the other side of the telephone. "No supper actually required, Sarah Jane." He could sympathise after what she'd been through.

"No, no. I have to feed Luke before I send him back." Sarah laughed lightly. "It's in the owner's manual, as his mother I'm obligated."

"Have you made the obligatory trip up to the university to do his laundry and make certain he isn't starving?" Sir Alistair asked. "As I remember, my wife did it at least once a semester with our children."

"That's why I sent K-9," Sarah Jane chuckled. "He's better at nagging than I am."

A deep, warm laugh met her ears. "I'll see you soon, Sarah Jane," with those words, Sir Alistair was gone with a click.

"Everything all arranged then?" Oliver asked, standing behind her, arms crossed.

"Well one thing you haven't lost is your ability to sneak up on someone." Sarah Jane turned and arched her brow at him, her emotions over the night before not resolved yet.

Oliver turned a pathetic puppy look on her, his lip jutting in a pout. "You're not still angry with me are you, Sarah?"

"Oh, don't pull that with me." Sarah Jane crossed her arms over her chest. "You aren't going to fix this with those looks of yours, Oliver." In fact, her heart melted with the look he gave her, but she wasn't about to admit that to him.

"I am sorry, Sarah Jane," Oliver said softly. "Give me a chance, please." The puppy look turned serious. "I want a chance at this. You, Luke. Even Rani and Clyde. Without the lot of you, well.." He shrugged slightly, still not entirely certain what this was but he knew what he hoped it could be. "You can hardly blame me for habits built up over several centuries."

"What am I going to do with you?" Sarah Jane said softly. "I meant what I said though, Oliver. You have to deal with those habits."

"Absolutely," Oliver agreed readily. "I'm turning over a new leaf." He held up his hand as though taking an oath. "Dependable partner," he paused when her brow arched and decided it was a bit too soon for that appellation. "Team member?" His nose wrinkled. "Part of the gang?" She shrugged a bit, having the same issues as he did those terms. He grinned widely. "Anyway, that's me. You're the boss."

Sarah Jane cringed. "I am not the boss. Den mother to the cub scouts from hell, perhaps."

Oliver chuckled at that. "Not hell, surely," he cocked his head. "Den mother to the cub scouts from the time vortex doesn't have the same ring though now does it?"

"Not quite." Sarah Jane shook her head. "Now where are my cub scouts?"

"I think they're in the attic." Oliver said innocently.

"What are you lot up to?" Sarah Jane glared at him. "You know you really are pushing your luck." She jogged up the stairs.

Oliver followed her to the bottom of the stairs, then watched her ascend, staring at her bottom until she disappeared around the first turn of the stairs. He couldn't keep the grin off his face. She really was the most gorgeous woman. "Allons-y." He said to himself as he took off after her, not wanting to miss what Clyde had plotted with the other teens.

Emerging through the attic door, Sarah's brow furrowed at the sight of each of the children sitting on the floor of the attic, legs spread as though there should have been something between them, their hands at their sides, blank expressions on their faces. "All right Clyde, Luke. What are you up to?" She walked up to Clyde and glared down at him.

Without looking at her, his eyes never moving from some spot on the far wall, Clyde intoned, "Eldrad must live." It was obvious by the exact timing of the words and the way his voice went up in pitch as he said 'must' that a certain former Time Lord was going to be getting a piece of her mind, even though the idiocy of the statement coming from the teen brought a smile to her face.

"Oliver." She turned and glared at the man who now stood in the doorway, trying to maintain the innocent look on his face past the giggles that were trying to escape as he shrugged. Her hands found their way to her hips. "Rani, Luke."

That apparently was their cue, as both of them produced a stereo version of the statement, perfectly timed and with the same pitch change. "Eldrad must live."

Tossing her hands in the air. "Mr. Smith."

"Eldrad must live." This time delivered in Mr. Smith's neutral tone without the pitch change only made the statement funnier.

K-9's head came up and his sensor extended as he rolled up to her from where he'd been sitting beside Luke. "Eldrad must live, Mistress."

"Oh not you too, K-9." Now she couldn't help it, she was shaking with laughter. Her gaze turned to Oliver, her eyes much lighter now. "Well, your turn, Oliver."

"Nah," Oliver grinned from ear to ear now. "Couldn't get that high pitched squeak just right."

"Oh you are a dead man, Oliver." Sarah Jane walked up to him, purposefully invading his personal space as Oliver put his thumbs through the belt loops of his jeans and rocked back on his heels. She brushed past him, purposefully pressing her body against his as she did, but making it look accidental. "The Brigadier is coming by this afternoon, so some help making the house presentable would be appreciated."


	9. Home Is Where Your Heart Is

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the Beeb. I'm having fun with Sarah Jane and Handy today. Since Rose seemed to me like the type to decide something wasn't so good once she had it. Sorry to all those Rose fans out there.

My apologies to those who are waiting on A Change for Sarah Jane Smith. It's a bit dark and my muse is in the mood for happy, less serious – dare I say it 'fluffy' stuff. I haven't lost the story – just playing a bit.

Again my thanks to Spydurwebb for the brilliant beta.

I am dedicating this chapter to Nicholas Courtney - the brilliant man who played Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. He passed away today. You will be missed. RIP.

* * *

They all chipped in the work. Oliver had no experience with cleaning in any real sense, since the TARDIS was quite capable of keeping herself clean. Sarah was surprised that he could be terribly practical and quite good at motivating the two teen boys into scrubbing up all the places that never got looked at. It also helped that he was considerably taller than she was and seemed to have a knack of being at her elbow just when she needed something from somewhere at an inconvenient height, then disappearing so he wasn't under foot.

When Sarah and Rani took to the kitchen to cook up supper for the group, Oliver disappeared to make his way across the road. He ran his fingers through his hair, not that it helped in any real sense, then rang the door, clutching the file folder with the CV that Mr. Smith had constructed.

"Hello?" Haresh answered the door and looked at the odd looking gentleman in front of him.

"Hello." Oliver reached out and took the other man's hand, pumping it up and down rapidly. "You're Rani's father, right? Haresh Chandra?"

"Yes. And you are?" Haresh looked at the man in front of him. He seemed almost familiar but he couldn't place him.

"Ah yes, sorry. Friend of Sarah Jane's, Doctor Oliver Smith," he smiled winningly.

"Friend of Sarah Jane's?" Gita came to the door and elbowed Haresh. "This must be that Doctor bloke of hers," she stage-whispered to her husband. "Nice to meet you, Doctor. Would you like to come in?"

"Oh yes, brilliant!" Oliver grinned widely and stepped past Haresh to follow Gita into the house.

"I'll get us all a cup of tea," Gita said excitedly, looking forward to prying into Sarah Jane's mysterious past.

Haresh sighed and shook his head. "So, Doctor. To what do we owe this visit?"

"Right, of course. Well you see, I just got back from abroad and Sarah Jane is letting me stay with her for the moment." Oliver paused, "Still, can't just be an idle lay-about too long and Rani was telling me you've been having some troubles with science teachers at Park Vale."

"Odd things seem to happen to them. I really can't blame them for not staying." Haresh's brow furrowed. "Why do you ask?"

"It's been a while since I've taught teenagers but," he held out the CV. "I know this is a bit presumptuous, but I thought nothing ventured, nothing gained. Maybe we can solve each other's problems."

"It isn't the normal sort of way to be hired." Haresh said, but couldn't help being curious about Sarah's friend, so he took the proffered document and started looking it over. "I do have to say, I expected you to be a bit, well, older."

"Good genes." Oliver said with a smirk. "I'm always getting that sort of comment."

Gita came back with a tray carrying a pot of tea and cups. "Sarah certainly does have good taste," she commented with a smile. "And you look so much like Luke." She clearly doubted Sarah's story that the boy was adopted now.

He should have set her straight, but the devil in him had him doing exactly the opposite. "Well, I'd be a very lucky man indeed to have a son like Luke."

While he wasn't saying much, Haresh was practically ecstatic about the idea of having a teacher with this man's credentials on staff. "Teaching at a high school seems a far cry from what you've been doing lately."

"It's a good time for a change," Oliver said with a grin. "You can't exactly settle down when you're off running about troubleshooting all over the world now can you?"

"Settle down?" Gita was nearly on the edge of her seat. "Does that mean you'll be staying with Sarah then?"

"I can't say." Oliver said with a smile as he picked up one of the cups of tea that Gita had poured and put sugar and cream in it. "More than just me making that decision. Either way though, I do think you'll be seeing more of me."

"I can contact these references?" Haresh asked, trying to remain practical about all this. He read the names aloud. "Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, Captain Jack Harkness, Josephine Jones and Doctor Martha Jones."

"Absolutely! The last two aren't related at all though," he assured Haresh.

"Well," Haresh took a deep breath, then held out his hand to Oliver. "As long as your references hold out, I think I'll be more than pleased to have you on staff at Park Vale."

"Really?" Oliver beamed, "Brilliant. Thank you so much." He reached out and enthusiastically pumped Haresh's hand once more.

"No, thank you, Doctor." Haresh said.

"You know, I really don't like being called Doctor all the time. Turning over a new leaf." He paused, "Oliver is just fine."

"All right then, Oliver." Haresh took another look at Oliver. This man was nothing like what he'd imagined Sarah Jane's mysterious friend to be. "If you can start tomorrow, we'll get the paperwork out of the way and then I'd like to lighten the load on some of the other teachers who've stepped in to help out since our last teacher left."

"Absolutely, I'll be there with bells on." Oliver finished his tea and stood. "But not literally, of course."

"Of course," Haresh watched Oliver intently as he walked him to the door. The man was obviously a brilliant eccentric, just the sort of person who he could see keeping up with their neighbour across the road.

Oliver was going to slip back over to Sarah Jane's as quietly as possible until he saw the car parked in the driveway. "BESSIE!" he called out as he rushed across the street with a wide grin on his face. "Oh you don't know how glad I am to see you old girl!" He climbed into the driver's seat with a little boy's enthusiasm.

"Just as I thought," Sir Alistair and Sarah Jane emerged from the doorway. "As long as someone doesn't mind driving me home, your Oliver might as well be driving the old girl."

Sarah was about to correct Sir Alistair about Oliver not being hers, but the thrilled expression on Oliver's face made any protests fade from her mind. "Well it will save me having to drive him about, I suppose."

"Brigadier!" Oliver bolted through the passenger side of the car and rushed up to his old friend. "Good to see you." He pumped the older man's hand enthusiastically.

Sir Alistair chuckled. "This one definitely reminds me of your second Doctor. Less of the curls though."

"Less of the teeth too, I should think," Oliver pointed out. "Also I'm human now."

"So Sarah Jane was telling me, Doctor." Sir Alistair took in all the differences in this man.

"No," Oliver shook his head. "You don't need to call me that. He's still out there, somewhere. Oliver is fine, perfect really. I picked out the name myself." He rushed to Luke. "Come and see my car, Lukey-boy." He drew the teenager back to little yellow roadster. "I can take them for a ride in Bessie can't I?" he asked Sarah Jane.

"Seeing as how I'm fairly certain you can't get off planet or go traipsing through time in her, yes," Sarah Jane said with a chuckle. "But don't think you're going to get out of taking me for a spin as well."

"Course not, Sarah." Oliver couldn't keep the smile off his face. "You're first, of course."

"Wouldn't you want something with a little more," Clyde frowned, "I don't know. Get up and go?"

Oliver grinned and Sarah Jane shook her head. "Trust me, Clyde, Bessie has more than enough get up and go." She squeezed Clyde's shoulder and guided Sir Alistair, Rani and Clyde back inside, leaving Luke and Oliver with the car. "Now he has his own car to stroke," she murmured.

Sir Alistair looked back over his shoulder. "Oliver and Luke seem to get on very well." They had the hood of the car open and both of them had their heads in the engine compartment. No doubt Oliver was showing her son all the alien gadgetry he had beneath the hood to run so much faster than a normal car.

"Two peas in a pod." Sarah Jane had already noticed the similarities and in some ways it worried her. "You'd think they'd been together longer than a couple of days."

"Not a bad thing, Sarah Jane." Sir Alistair looked at her speculatively. "It may seem cliché, but a boy does need male guidance from time to time and while I would have been more than glad to stand in. From what you've told me about both of them, they're quite alike. It may be easier for Luke to take advice from someone who shares some of the same experiences."

She hadn't bothered to think about it before, given the Doctor wasn't exactly available as a father figure for her son, but the Brigadier was right. Luke having been created in the manner he was had to be very similar to Gallifreyan looming. And then of course there was Oliver having been generated from a combination of Donna and the Doctor's genetic material during the meta-crisis.

The two boys suddenly burst in with almost identically excited looks on their faces. With a mother's instinct, she knew what they were plotting. "Absolutely not." Sarah Jane's gaze went from Oliver to Luke and back again. "You are not putting those gadgets in his Beetle. The last thing I need to be paying is the speeding fines that he'd incur."

The Brigadier chuckled. "It was bad enough with you incurring them, Oliver." He paused as he remembered to call the other man Oliver rather than Doctor.

"Was worth a try." Oliver looked at Luke gamely, "I'll let you drive Bessie."

"Oh sure, play favourites," Clyde complained. "Let Junior there drive the car." He said it quietly enough that Sarah Jane wouldn't overhear.

"Junior?" Luke looked at Clyde in confusion.

"Junior," Oliver grinned and rocked back on his heals. "I like that." Luke's gaze turned to him. "Clyde is implying that you're like me." He bounced a little. "Sort of like a son, expected to follow in your old man's footsteps and all that." He slid his arm over Luke's shoulders.

"Really?" Luke grinned back. "I think I like that too," he paused. "But we probably shouldn't let Mum hear."

"No, not yet at any rate," Oliver agreed.

"I can see you three conspiring you know," Sarah Jane focused on the boys and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you three up to now?"

"No doubt getting into all sorts of trouble, or planning to." Sir Alistair said in amusement. "At least they keep you on your toes, Sarah Jane."

"Oh you're enjoying this far too much, Sir Alistair." Sarah Jane glared playfully at their old friend as he settled in a chair and leaned on his cane.

"No never. Why would I ever enjoy seeing someone else having to deal with the trouble that him gallivanting about with a young troublesome companion causes?" The Brigadier smirked. "And you were one of the worst. At least I knew Jo had to be led into trouble by the Doctor. You were quite capable of finding it all on your own."

"I was?" Sarah Jane was about to deny then she shook her head. "All right so I was," she huffed slightly. "I just thought Luke had more sense than to be a troublemaker like I was."

The Brigadier snorted in amusement. "All of you, come and sit down and tell me how you happened on this latest plot by alien thugs. I swear you all attract trouble now, you don't need to make it."

The six friends, new and old, shared tales, first relaxing while waiting for their dinner to be done, then still while they ate. Oliver was reluctant at first, but he told them of the differences between this universe and the one that he'd been sent to. The more the Brigadier watched this human version of the Time Lord and the looks that were being bestowed on Sarah Jane when she wasn't looking, the more he was convinced that there was nothing in the world that would entice Oliver away from her side. Still, he reminded himself as they sat down for Oliver's requested banana cream pie dessert that he promised to bring up the UNIT offer. "Oliver, I was wondering if you might be interested in taking up the post of scientific advisor to UNIT once more."

Sarah Jane picked up her cup and looked down at the tea inside it, it suddenly becoming intensely more fascinating. Her heart thundered in her chest and she couldn't tell whether she was hoping he would take this job or not. She wasn't certain if her heart was getting ready to break just from the idea of him going or if it was worth stopping the pain before it started when he realised he didn't want a sixty year old woman when he barely looked in his mid thirties.

"Really?" Oliver looked somewhat surprised. "No, I don't think so. I mean I'm happy to help out if you need it, but actually I already got myself a job."

"Dad hired you didn't he?" Rani squealed happily. "That's brilliant, Oliver."

"You what?" Sarah Jane looked at Oliver with wide eyes.

"I'm the newest teacher at Park Vale," he said proudly. "Sciences mainly, but I might offer to do some Maths as well."

"You're teaching? At Park Vale?" Sarah Jane still tried to process this newest bit of information.

"What? Do you not think I've got what it takes?" Oliver pretended to pout. "I was doing quite well at Deffry Vale, I'll have you know."

"Yes, at a school being run by big bat people." Sarah Jane was still blinking, "Are you certain this is what you want, Oliver?"

Oliver nodded. "Young minds to help shape, all close to home, plus there's been trouble there more than once. This way when the kids aren't there any longer, you've still got me keeping an eye on the place. In case any more big bat people take over."

Sarah looked up into his eyes, her heart leaping again when he called her house 'home', searching them for something, even though she wasn't sure what. She then shook her head and took a sip of her tea. "All right, but I'm not taking a job as a lunch lady."

"Good thing too, you'd burn down the kitchen, Mum," Luke quipped with a grin.

"Oh the cheek." Sarah Jane rolled her eyes at her son. "And he was so well behaved before Oliver turned up," she commented to the Brigadier as she nodded towards Oliver.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe with you for a mother, Sarah Jane." Sir Alistair said gamely, causing all of them to break down laughing.


	10. Once Upon a Quarry

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the Beeb. I'm having fun with Sarah Jane and Handy today. Since Rose seemed to me like the type to decide something wasn't so good once she had it. Sorry to all those Rose fans out there.

My apologies to those who are waiting on A Change for Sarah Jane Smith. It's a bit dark and my muse is in the mood for happy, less serious – dare I say it 'fluffy' stuff. I haven't lost the story – just playing a bit.

Again my thanks to Spydurwebb for the brilliant beta. This time she had to work through more rough edges than before. I'll try to do better next time.

* * *

Their visiting went on long enough that all the adults got a chance to say their goodbyes to Luke and K-9, seeing him on his return trip to Oxford. Oliver then loaded everyone but Rani into Bessie. Both Clyde and Sir Alistair could barely restrain their amusement whenever the speed they were travelling got above the limit just to see Sarah Jane cast a baleful glare and reproachfully say, "Oliver," in a tone that allowed for no argument, followed by the speed dropping.

Much to Clyde's dismay, Oliver insisted on dropping him off first, although Sir Alistair cut off any argument with a mere shake of his head. To Sir Alistair, it was clear that Oliver wanted some time alone with Sarah Jane which he would easily get on the way back to Ealing. As much as he didn't want to interfere in Sarah Jane's personal affairs, he wondered if a call to Jo would deter her quest to set Sarah Jane up with someone, but then he'd be left to explain. He decided that whoever came up with the saying was correct; discretion was the better part of valour. The whole thing was best left alone.

After seeing Sir Alistair into his house, the pair got back into Bessie and headed down the road again. Oliver was hoping that now that all the witnesses to the act had gone, Sarah wouldn't be quite so insistent about travelling the speed limit. Yet as soon as he got the tiniest bit above the posted speed, not even enough to engage any of the alien technology in the roadster, she glared at him once more.

"I don't remember you being such a stick in the mud, Sarah," Oliver complained. "You're positively Judoon like."

"I grew up, Oliver," Sarah said, arching her brow at him. "Wendy grew up."

There was obviously more going on here than obeying speed limits and it wasn't going to be a conversation that would be conducive to travelling in a car. They travelled in tense silence a bit further down the road, until a small side road triggered some recognition in Oliver. He veered off down it, the rough gravel crunching beneath the tires.

"Where are we going?" Sarah looked at Oliver in alarm and grabbed hold of a solid piece of Bessie for safety as the little car bumped and bounced down the road.

"Somewhere neutral, for a walk." He pulled up into a flat spot, stopping his beloved car. "To talk," he said finally as he set the parking break and came around to the passenger side to offer her his hand.

"Neutral?" Sarah's ire was up, and she ignored his hand, getting out on her own.

Oliver sighed, jamming his hands into his pockets before setting off toward what appeared to be the edge of a large pit. "Come along, Sarah."

She stopped, pondering whether to sit on the running board of the car and ignore Oliver out of sheer stubbornness, although as she thought about it, she couldn't decide why she was so upset with him. Taking a deep breath, she followed along until she came to the edge. "A quarry?"

"Seemed appropriate," Oliver commented as he looked back at her from a fair ways down. "Are you coming Sarah?" He continued moving down, picking his way through the grey stone gravel.

"A bloody quarry," Sarah groused. She paused, taking a deep breath to get her nerves under control. "Wait a minute, Oliver, my vertigo." She started to pick her way slowly through the rocks on the edge. He quickly ascended until he was standing next to her and held out his hand. Sarah latched onto his hand like a life line. "You have very odd ideas about appropriate places for these sorts of chats. Most people prefer to have them over a cup of tea." She looked around to the bleak landscape around them, even as the last of the sunlight faded.

"Brings back memories though, doesn't it?" he said nostalgically then gently guided her down to the bottom of the pit where it would be less dangerous to walk and talk. "Welcome to Neverland, Wendy, although it's not as pretty as one would hope." He started to walk away from her, trusting that she'd follow him.

Exasperated, Sarah followed him. "How are we supposed to talk if you keep moving so fast I can't keep up?"

Oliver slowed, and then stopped completely. There was something very telling in her statement. He still had that tendency to move so quickly that he was going to end up alone. He took a deep before turning to face her. "You said Wendy grew up. Well, so did Peter Pan, I'm afraid," Oliver said in defence of his Time Lord counterpart. "Already had, when you met up with him again. It's just more fun to act as though you're not."

"What's the point of being grown up…" they both said in unison then stopped as they realised they knew what the other was saying.

"I'm sorry, Oliver." Sarah looked at him. "I think I'm just afraid."

"Afraid of what? Sarah, I'm not going anywhere," Oliver reassured her, reaching out to squeeze her hand for a moment before releasing it once more. "Besides, where else do I have to go?" he said lightly.

"Anywhere? Everywhere?" Sarah looked at him a bit desperately. "That's what bothers me about this." She gestured at him then back at herself. "You could be anywhere, with anyone. Right now, I'm just a port in a storm."

"No you're not. I came back here to you," Oliver said determinedly, taking her hand and pulling her along. "You're Sarah Jane. Even before the meta-crisis, didn't you see how he,' he paused collecting his thoughts before starting again. "When we met up Deffry Vale, he nearly forgot Rose was even there. I'm not saying he didn't love her." He could sense the sorrow that Sarah still felt over that.

"Why her? Why not me?" Sarah had to ask, though it was a bit like ripping the scab off a wound that hadn't properly healed in thirty years, an unwise and probably life threatening proposition.

"Timing," Oliver said honestly, bending to pick up a stone then twisting it in his fingers. "It really all comes down to timing. Rose was literally in the right place at the right time. You meant more to me than anything, but I'd never really dealt with loss, not back then. The idea of keeping you with me, watching you age, knowing you would die." He pitched the stone and watched as it hit another larger stone, causing it to topple over. Sarah clapped slowly, but said nothing, merely waiting for him to continue. "You were so very close, Sarah Jane. So very close to being someone I couldn't exist without. I had to let you go." He looked back at her. "I needed to be able to think of you, still on Earth, still the same, and keep telling myself that I could go back any time."

"Even though you never did," Sarah pointed out.

Oliver nodded, "Even though I never did." He took a deep breath. "The Time War changed everything. I lost everything. Rose was there, giving me something back."

"I would have." Sarah looked down at her hands, not wanting to see his face.

"I know. Silly Sarah Jane, you got yourself in so deep, you even became like me." He reached out and brushed her cheek. "I know what happened with Peter Dalton, Sarah. That's not what I ever wanted for you."

"So you're here out of pity?" Sarah asked curtly, already withdrawing emotionally, moving away quickly to draw ahead of him.

Oliver sighed, quickly catching up to her. "Stop! Stop that!" His voice was short and his tone brought her to a halt, her head snapping up to look at him in shock. "I'm here because I want to be. I want to be here with you, Sarah. With Luke." He held her gaze now that he had it, closing the remainder of the distance between them and taking her hands in his. "You taught me how to go back." He paused. "I always thought I'd see it. What 'it' is, I don't exactly know, but I thought when I saw one of my companions older that, well, I'd see it. That thing that scared me so much back then. But when I saw you, Sarah Jane, I just saw you, nothing else. Still the same. Still wonderful. Still beautiful."

"Your Sarah Jane?" Sarah cocked her head slightly as she looked at him, wanting to ask him why he hadn't called her his since he arrived. Every time the Doctor had called her 'my Sarah Jane', it caused her heart to beat faster in her chest. Oliver had yet to call her that since he'd arrived. It hadn't escaped her attention.

Oliver grinned as a cover, knowing what she wanted, but not certain how to explain to her why he hadn't. "When I first saw you that day, did you see the smile on my face? You must have thought me an idiot when you walked up to me. I looked at you like a boy looking at a pinup, stumbling over my own words."

"When I let myself think about it, I was flattered, before I knew it was you." Sarah smiled, but was a little disappointed when he didn't say what she needed to hear. "I just assumed you must have been a fan back when I was working for Planet 3, before all of that uncomfortable business."

"Oh I've always been a fan, Sarah," Oliver rumbled, a soft smile crossing his lips. "So are we better now?"

"I don't think we were..." Sarah started to deny the issue, then let out a little puff of breath. "Yes, we're better now."

The tension went out of Oliver, relieved beyond belief. "Then let's get back to Bessie and get home, it's gotten very dark on us." He kept her hand tucked in his and helped her back up the side of the quarry, being very careful to find the safest route up without upsetting her vertigo. Even once they reached the gravel path, he didn't release her hand nor did she draw it away as they moved back to the yellow roadster. Oliver helped her up into the passenger side before crossing back to the driver's side and taking his place beside her.

"Oliver," Sarah Jane spoke softly, not wanting to backtrack but unable to help herself. "Are you certain this is what you want?"

"Yes." Oliver looked at her sincerely. "Yes, I want to teach at Park Vale. No, I don't want anything more to do with UNIT than you do. Yes, I like hanging about with Rani and Clyde. Yes, I want a life with you and Luke, Sarah. Yes, I know you'll need some time to get used to the idea. And finally, yes, I really do want to crank Bessie up to an indecent speed and 'blow the carbon out'."

Sarah blinked, taking in all his words. She reached out and found a good hand hold then smiled at him mischievously. "Come on then Oliver, pull the stick out."

"Oh very clever." Oliver stuck his tongue at her and then focused his gaze on the road ahead. "Allons-y!" he shouted as he pushed Bessie up to high gear, then engaged the overdrive, sending them hurtling down the road at an insane velocity causing Sarah Jane to cry out in delight and hang on even tighter than before.

They arrived back on Bannerman Road surprisingly without incurring any speeding fines. Oliver pulled the car into the drive, then in a very gentlemanly manner came around to the passenger side to help Sarah out once more, even though he knew she didn't need the assistance.

This time Sarah took his offered hand. "Thank you, kind sir," she said with a slight giggle, then leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, playing along with his chivalrous behaviour. "Not exactly a normal Sunday evening drive."

"Ah well, some normal things are overrated." Oliver said as he tucked his hands into his pockets, a broad smile on his lips. He could still feel where her lips touched his cheek. "And some are exceedingly under appreciated." He followed along behind her to the front door. "Unfortunately," he yawned, "I think I'd best get some sleep unless I want to make a bad impression on my new employer in the morning."

Sarah found his yawning contagious as she unlocked the door and they headed inside. "Oh now look what you have me doing."

"Well then perhaps we should go to bed," Oliver said plainly. Sarah looked at him, her brow arching up at him at his apparent ill choice in words. "Well, you can't blame a bloke for trying," he teased instead of back tracking.

"No, I don't suppose I can." Sarah ducked her head, a slight blush on her cheeks. She looked up at him once more, her eyes asking him for patience.

His smile softened, even as he continued to look into her eyes. They were standing close enough that he imagined he could feel the heat from her body, feel her soft breath, and hear her heartbeat. "Goodnight, Sarah," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Oliver," she said just as softly. They stood still again, neither of them wanting to leave the others presence but knowing they had to. After a moment, he forced himself to finally turn and head upstairs to his own room.


	11. First Day Jitters

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the Beeb. I'm having fun with Sarah Jane and Handy today. Since Rose seemed to me like the type to decide something wasn't so good once she had it. Sorry to all those Rose fans out there.

My apologies to those who are waiting on A Change for Sarah Jane Smith. It's a bit dark and my muse is in the mood for happy, less serious – dare I say it 'fluffy' stuff. I haven't lost the story – just playing a bit.

Again my thanks to Spydurwebb for the brilliant beta. I improved! YAY!

* * *

"Sausage," Oliver murmured as he returned to consciousness. "Eggs," he sniffed the air. " Toast." He paused again, taking a deep breath. "Smoke." He grinned as his eyes opened fully. "Sarah's making breakfast." He pulled himself from his bed and took yet another deeper breath. "Not enough smoke to be a full on kitchen fire. Better not make her angry going down to check." He whispered to himself. "Better use of your time making yourself presentable." A quick shower, shave and a moment to attempt to tame his hair somewhat with hair product Luke left behind was all the time he allowed himself before he went back to his room with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Now how did you get there?" Oliver asked as he found his suit hanging on the door. "Freshly pressed too." Warmth flooded him as it was obvious Sarah was taking care of him. The way she might a... "Don't go too fast, old boy, you know she needs time." He made quick work of getting dressed, whistling as he descended the stairs, he finished tying his tie and walked into the kitchen. "We're going to have to go shopping again, I'm afraid. Can't keep wearing the same suit." He grinned and stopped as he took in the entirely domestic scene in front of him as Sarah set out breakfast. Somehow it didn't matter to him that the sausages were a bit dark, as was the toast.

"Well come on," Sarah urged. She turned towards him then moved closer, reaching out to straighten his tie. "Don't expect this every morning. I just thought you might like a jump start on your first day."

"Far cry from when you wouldn't even make me a cup of coffee," he said, amusement lighting his eyes.

"Well, if you listen to my son, you might live to regret eating my cooking." She dusted off his shoulders then pushed him towards a chair at the table.

"It's not the cooking, it's the occasional kitchen fire," he teased. "I'm sure it's fine, Sarah. Sit down and have breakfast with me before I go."

"Oh don't worry, I'm not silly enough to do all this work and not intend to eat as well. I don't like you that much, Oliver." She teased him back and watched as he filled his plate, then watched as he stood, moved to the fridge and stuck his head into it. "Is there a problem?"

"Marmalade," Oliver explained from the depths of the appliance.

"To cover up the dark bits?" She stood and reached into the cupboard, pulling out a new jar.

"It's as good an excuse as any." He grinned at her as he closed the fridge and freed the jar from her grasp. "Your cooking is excellent even with the dark bits, I just like a bit of sweet." He sat down before opening the jar and slathering a fair amount of the marmalade on his toast.

"You don't have to remind me of that." She chuckled as she sat back down in her place and started on her own breakfast.

He started eating with gusto, but as he went to dish himself up a second helping he noticed that Sarah was spending more time watching him than eating. "Did I drop a bit of something?" He looked down at his tie and picked it up to inspect it.

"No," Sarah smiled indulgently at him. "I guess I'm just being silly. I thought you might be nervous this morning."

"Why would I be nervous?" Oliver shrugged as he took a large bite of his toast, chewing and swallowing before he continued. "It's not as though they're Daleks or Cybermen. Just teenage humans," he remembered to correct himself. "I'm human. I can relate to them." He said confidently. "Of course, it's been some time since I was a teenager, or the Doctor was a teenager and I've barely been human two years."

He frowned then rubbed the back of his head. For a moment he looked as though he was going to resume eating, but stopped his sausage halfway to his mouth. "They don't like adults do they? Your lot notwithstanding." He paused, his brain going into overload. "Oh, and what about the teachers?" He stood suddenly and started to pace. "I'll have to work with them for longer than a few days. I've never done that with anyone but the UNIT chaps, or my companions, but then I was the one in charge wasn't I?"

His shoes squeaked on the tile of the kitchen floor, and Sarah could just visualise the path being worn in it. "I'm not good at taking orders. Heaven knows the Brigadier knew that. That's why I left Gallifrey to begin with, too much order, too many rules." His eyes widened. "The Brigadier has always been more of a friend than a boss really. I wonder if Haresh will be the same." His face crinkled as he winced. "Oh and he's our neighbour, and Rani's dad." He palmed his hand against his face. "This could be a complete disaster."

The Doctor never lost confidence, never panicked, so Oliver's display had mesmerized her. It only served to remind her that this wasn't the Doctor, this was Oliver. Her very human Oliver. That thought shook her a bit, but the meltdown going on in front of her forced her to not bother considering it too long, but instead to focus on him. She stood and positioned herself in front of him, "Oliver." She said once then realized he wasn't really seeing her. "Oliver," she repeated.

She reached out and stopped his pacing by settling her hands on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "I want you to breathe, before you pass out." She paused waiting to see if he responded, then breathed her own sigh of relief when he did. "In. Now out," she encouraged, repeating her words until his breathing fell in line with them. "Good. Now, you're going to be fine. I've known you for a long time."

She reached up to caress his cheek with one hand while keeping her other hand over his heart. "You can do whatever you set your mind to. You'll be a wonderful teacher and while I can't guarantee that every one of your students is going to adore you the way we do, I would be willing to wager more of them will than won't. You'll run interesting experiments, within reason to entertain them while you're teaching them. I know you can do it." She paused making certain he was seeing her now. "This panic, it's just a reaction. A normal human reaction." She emphasized the word 'human', wanting it to get through to him. "You're just not used to it."

Sarah's gentle voice and touch finally reached him. He felt his heart beat slowing and his confidence returning with her faith in him. "You all live with this all the time?" He shook his head in wonder.

"It's not always so bad," Sarah admitted, but didn't take her hands away from him. "It's completely natural when you're about to do something new."

Oliver nodded then caught sight of the clock on her wall. "Oy! That's something I'll never get used to." He was suddenly moving again, making his panic attack seem a thing of the past as he moved out of the kitchen.

"What's that?" Sarah followed him, a slight smile on her face. Human or not, he could still change tracks at the speed of light.

"Losing track of time. It's unnatural!" Oliver complained.

Sarah laughed. "Poor Oliver, so human," she teased.

"No need to be insulting." He took on a superior air just to poke at her.

"I thought you might need this." Sarah lifted a leather case that she'd dug out of the odds and ends she'd had stored in the attic and held it out to him. "You're going to need something to carry your papers in."

Oliver took the bag a bit hesitantly. When he'd taught at Deffry Vale, little details like this hadn't mattered because it was a means to an end, not a real job. Not his real job. He ran his fingers over the leather. He was really going to do this. Taking a deep breath, he beamed at Sarah. "Thank you, Sarah." Then he leaned in quickly and brushed his lips over hers. "Time to get going. I'll see you in time for tea tonight, dear."

The kiss caught Sarah off guard, but his playful almost married couple banter at the end had her scowling at him. "Now don't you go getting any ideas. If you want a proper tea you're going to have to make it, for both of us!" She called out the door, but the smile slowly crept back and stayed as she watched him start Bessie and wave before pulling out of the drive. She found herself waving back as she leaned against the door frame and felt the flush of warmth that came with knowing he was coming home to her tonight.

The drive to Park Vale was short enough that it was hardly worth the effort of driving Bessie there, but as he parked the little car he was glad he had. "Good girl," he smiled as he patted the dash. "This won't be so different from working with UNIT will it?" Sadly, Bessie couldn't whisper in his mind the way the TARDIS could, but there was an odd sort of comfort to having her there. He looked up at the school building and steeled himself. "Won't do to have another panic attack when Sarah's not here to bring you out of it," he mumbled. Still, he could almost hear her telling him to breathe and had to smile as he obeyed her instructions, realising that Sarah was with him as well. "Right then." He pulled the case off of the passenger seat and made his way to the school entrance before he could think about it too much.

The halls of the school were already thrumming with energy and life as he made his way through them. His discomfort faded completely as he dodged the many bodies moving around him and felt the contagious energy causing a smile to come to his face. "Oliver!" He heard Rani's voice above the sounds of mobiles going off, locker doors being slammed shut and footsteps running down the halls.

"Hello Rani!" Oliver twisted this way and that as he made his way to where Clyde and Rani waited. "Clyde! This is a bit different from Deffry Vale. Less orderly."

"Don't let Captain Bligh hear you say that. He'll want to know what they were doing different." Clyde smirked and was rewarded with a punch to his shoulder from Rani.

"Ah well, it was being run by big bat people using the children's souls to solve the godmaker. Sort of drained the energy of the place." He rocked back on his heels. "I like this better." He looked around, taking in his surroundings, especially making note of the artwork on the walls. This place wasn't sterile. "Much, much better."

"Well you'd best get to the office, before Dad decides you're not coming." Rani smiled as she nodded towards the door in front of them. "Allons-y and all that, right?"

"Right." Oliver's eyes narrowed. "Did Sarah call you?"

"Why would she do that?" Rani denied, but grinned. "In you go." She reached up and turned him by the shoulders, pushing him towards the door. "She says she's not making tea tonight, but she might be convinced to order in." She added as he pushed open the door and skidded through.

"Oy." Oliver scowled back over his shoulder as the door closed, but both Rani and Clyde were on the other side of the glass waving at him before walking away.

"Oliver." Haresh's voice drew his attention back to what he was meant to be doing. "Good morning."

"Yes, very good." Oliver turned his attention completely to Haresh. "Good morning to you too."

Haresh regarded him for a moment. He realised instantly that this Doctor of Sarah Jane's could exhaust him just with how much energy he seemed to have continuously. "I have to say your references were definitely glowing, though they asked that since you're obviously visiting Sarah Jane, you might spare them a few minutes."

"Ah well, already had tea with the Brigadier. As for the rest of them," Oliver wasn't really sure what he was going to do about the rest of them, however he'd already opened the barn door and let the horse out, "I'm certain we'll catch up with one another eventually."

"Well, let's get your paperwork done, then at the break I'll introduce you to your new colleagues and we'll get you started familiarizing yourself with your curriculum so you can take on your new class." Haresh led Oliver back to his own office where various pieces of paper were set out.

"Dreadful dull stuff," Oliver observed as Haresh explained each of the forms he was signing.

"Unfortunately necessary," Haresh agreed with a slight smile. It was obvious that Oliver wasn't much for formality. Normally it would have bothered him but he found himself liking Oliver.

"That's the last of it," Oliver said in relief as he stacked the papers and pushed them back to Haresh.

"It is," Haresh smiled. "Let me formally welcome you to the staff. Why don't I show you around the school and we should be back at the teacher's lounge in time for first break."

They strolled the halls at a leisurely pace, with the classes already in, there wasn't the press of bodies from earlier. Oliver taking in the information that Haresh supplied him at different points, but his own ideas kept bubbling to the surface. "I'm fully qualified for any of the sciences, though biology really isn't my cuppa, bit of..." He dropped off, thinking. "Well, I used to know this woman," he shuddered. "Bit of a mad scientist, sort of turned me off of the life sciences track. Chemisty, physics, I definitely prefer them." Haresh found himself mesmerized by Oliver's continuous soundtrack. "Oh, Luke was telling me that lunch time science club was a bit of a wash. I was thinking, we could have a robotics club instead. Still lots of science and maths, but everyone loves robots."

"Yes, I can see where that might be more popular than pure science," Haresh smiled slightly, caught up in the other man's enthusiasm.

"Oh and Sarah was telling me about that new block you lot had built a couple of years ago. You know with a little bit of work, that odd empty spot that those blighters padded their bill with," Oliver remembered the cover story that had been given to explain the empty rooms the Slitheen had left in schools across the globe. "With a bit of ingenuity it could be turned into a first rate workshop."

"Well we'd just been using it for storage," Haresh acknowledged, while noting that Oliver referred to Sarah Jane as simply Sarah. He imagined that Oliver didn't get the same reaction that Gita did to that. "But you're right, they could be easily converted. You wouldn't be interested in taking on some computing option courses as well?"

"Don't see why not," Oliver grinned. Feeling in his element here, so much he could teach and do, where being not quite a Time Lord wouldn't matter. "Might as well make myself useful."

Useful on the way to indispensable, Haresh thought to himself. Still he couldn't complain. If Oliver's enthusiasm was contagious, Park Vale would do very well indeed. "As promised, now I'll introduce you to some of your colleagues." He pushed open the lounge door. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to our newest staff member. This is Doctor Oliver Smith, he'll be taking on A level physics and chemistry. Possibly maths as well." There was a murmur from the assembled group.

"So long as I'm not stepping on anyone's toes," Oliver said amiably as he began shaking the hands of the various instructors who stepped up to introduce themselves.

"Oh I can't imagine you would be," A young, attractive blonde stepped into his view, her lashes fluttering over her cornflower blue eyes. "Deirdre Callum," she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Oliver shook her hand, but his attention was elsewhere.

Haresh couldn't help but smile slightly. It was gratifying to see that Oliver wasn't distracted by a pretty face. In the last couple of years on Bannerman Road, he'd gotten to like Sarah Jane very much, and after the business of her aborted wedding the year before last, he didn't like the idea of her being hurt again. Especially since her friend Oliver was definitely the sort to attract female attention.

"Hallo," Oliver moved to a corner of the room where an older woman had her nose buried in a book. "Oliver Smith," he held out his hand.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." The voice came from behind the large, leather bound book, but no hand appeared to shake his.

Undeterred, he slid his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels, as he cocked his head to examine the book as much as he could from a distance. "That's an interesting looking read." There was something here, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"Oh, don't mind Vicki," Deirdre sidled up to Oliver once more. "She's our librarian."

The bell sounded, announcing the end of break. The woman with the book stood, completely ignoring Oliver and Deirdre as she slipped from the lounge. "Perhaps we could," Deirdre started, but with the sound of the bell Oliver's attention was back on Haresh, even as his eyes tracked the other woman leaving.

"So, curriculum then." His attention was never on the girl.


	12. Extraordinarily Normal

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the Beeb. I'm having fun with Sarah Jane and Handy today. Since Rose seemed to me like the type to decide something wasn't so good once she had it. Sorry to all those Rose fans out there.

My apologies to those who are waiting on A Change for Sarah Jane Smith. It's a bit dark and my muse is in the mood for happy, less serious – dare I say it 'fluffy' stuff. I haven't lost the story – just playing a bit.

Again my thanks to Spydurwebb for putting up with me! She's very patient. But at least I keep improving.

* * *

"Hallo Sarah." Oliver craned his neck over Sarah's shoulder to see what she was working on at her workbench.

"Welcome home, Oliver." She didn't start at his silent arrival this time. Instead, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek, then blushed slightly. Kissing, even as chastely as they were so far, was getting to be a habit. "How was your day?" She turned on her stool to look up at him.

The wide grin that covered his face told her everything she needed to know, but she didn't stop him. "Amazing," he bounced. "Teaching. A levels, of course. I'll be taking over the classes tomorrow. Pure maths, chemistry and physics, like I said before. Oh, and Computing Science. I'm starting a robotics club, so we might borrow K9 from Luke, or maybe I'll build something new." He jogged down the stairs in front of her as they left the attic.

"All of that? I'd question whether you were overloading yourself, if I didn't know you." Sarah watched him with unhidden affection now.

"I think I've convinced Haresh to turn that empty space in the new block into a workshop." He turned around to jog down the stairs backwards, so he could face her.

"Careful." Sarah caught his hand, suddenly flashing to how she knew Peter died. "Spare my nerves please, Oliver."

"Yes dear." Oliver said as he obediently turned back around to trot down the rest of the stairs in a normal fashion, but didn't release Sarah's hand. "I already ordered take away. I felt like Chinese. Hope you don't mind."

"Chinese is fine," she answered, then teased, "I suppose I'm still paying?"

"No." Oliver grinned and held up a handful of notes.

"Did you rob a bank?" Sarah's eyes widened.

"Found an account book under Bessie's front seat where Jo set up to deposit all my earnings from UNIT. Completely forgotten about it. She always was a good girl." He held it open to the updated page. "Hasn't been touched in thirty odd years. Interest isn't what you'd hope, but I'm not penniless."

Snatching the book from his fingers, Sarah's face contorted into a look of shock when she took in his balance. "I'm not even going to ask how you convinced them given you're a bit young looking and you aren't going by John Smith."

"Swiss bank account." He waggled his brows. "Only need the account number and the code, all of which Jo conveniently had written right there." He pointed to the place where the numerical sequences were written in Jo's handwriting. "I think I suggested it because of the..." he gestured at his face.

"Most likely. You're definitely paying for dinner then," Sarah confirmed. "Shall I put on tea?"

"I bought a bottle of wine to celebrate." Oliver countered and pointed to where it sat. "Clyde and Rani are off at a movie, so we shouldn't have any interruptions."

"And exactly what else are you planning, Oliver?" Sarah looked at him with an amused expression.

He blushed when he actually thought about what this appeared to be. "I honestly didn't arrange for the kids to be off. Actually, I was rather hoping they'd be about."

"Oh." It was Sarah's turn to look disappointed, even though she wasn't ready to be seduced.

"Our wires are crossed again," Oliver said as he took in her expression. He stepped close and brushed his lips over hers again. "Not that I have anything against spending time alone with you." He tapped her nose with one finger playfully. "It's just something's going on at the school."

"What?" Sarah's eyes widened. "Why didn't you say something immediately?" It hadn't even occurred to her to question him.

"Not sure what it is yet," Oliver said softly. "I think I just have to nick a book from the librarian."

"Why not just get a library card, borrow the book and 'lose' it?" Sarah immediately calmed when she realized what was going on wasn't urgent and moved to pick up the bottle of wine he'd bought for them.

"Because I don't think she's going to let it go that easily," Oliver frowned. "There's something odd about it. She barely said hello."

"Are you sure it's not just your ego?" Sarah teased.

Oliver shook his head. "No, no, plenty of pretty teachers tossing themselves at me." Sarah's silence reminded him of her insecurities, especially when it came to pretty blondes. He decided not to discuss Deirdre much. Sarah was focused completely on the bottle of wine and he sighed. "Sarah, just because they tossed themselves, doesn't mean I even tried to catch them. Barely noticed them really." He moved to her side and stilled her hands by placing his over hers. "Do I need to kiss you again to remind you of why I am here?"

"I wouldn't say no," Sarah said softly as she looked up at him.

Instead of saying anything else, Oliver leaned in and claimed her lips. Starting out with the light brush that they'd been sharing before, then deepening it, until it was akin to the kiss she'd given him after the Slitheen. "Better?"

She nodded then moved closer to him, putting her head on his shoulder. He slid his arms around her. "Sorry I can be so..."

"Shhh." He held her gently in his arms, just letting them both be reassured by the other's presence.

"So this book," Sarah looked up at him. "Alien?" She didn't move from his embrace.

"I think so. Trying not to look it though," Oliver acknowledged. "Prickles the hairs on the back of my neck." He brushed at them with one hand instead brushing against Sarah's hands which were latched behind his neck. "Either way, it caught my attention dead off."

"Do you think we should try to get the book tonight?" Sarah asked, trusting his judgement but petting the hairs he'd tried to touch.

"No, I don't think it's that dangerous. Probably just needs a bit of a check, since it's never good to have alien tech out there amongst the masses." Oliver smiled down at her. "Besides, I think I'd prefer a quiet night in, wouldn't you?"

"I could be convinced." Sarah smiled back just as the doorbell rang. "That should be dinner."

"Right then." Oliver let Sarah go and pulled open the door. "How much do I owe you?"

Sarah watched for a moment as Oliver settled up with the delivery man as she opened the very nice bottle of red imported from California to let it breathe. "I'll go get the plates and such."

"Just the wineglasses. There are chopsticks in here." Oliver was daring her. "Come on, Sarah."

"All right then just glasses." Sarah snorted, "At least you're not some sort of feral beast who wants to just drink it out of the bottle."

After a bit of preparation they settled in front of the television, curled up on the couch together, each of them randomly snagging bits of Chinese food from the cartons on the coffee table and sipping wine. "Oh come on," Sarah rolled her eyes at the horrible movie that Oliver had found. "You can't possibly mean to watch that."

"Why does it bother you, Sarah?" Oliver grinned.

She wasn't about to admit that it did indeed bother her. "I would think it would bother you, considering."

"Metebelis 3? Or that last bunch of big spiders that I went up against with Donna?" Oliver grinned and moved the remote control when Sarah made to appropriate it.

"Either." Sarah moved so she was sitting on his legs. "Both." She grabbed the remote. Oliver moved to hold her in place, but didn't bother to take away the remote as she changed the channel. "Now this is worth watching." She hid the remote under one leg and smacked at him when he slid his hand to get it. After a bit of watching, he was shifting and making noises of disapproval.

"What?" She glared at him.

"I just never pictured you as one for soppy romance," Oliver shrugged. "And they really shouldn't be doing that."

"Oh, you mean you've never left a companion in the wrong time?" Sarah rolled her eyes at him.

"Certainly not for romance. At least not without strenuous objection on my part," Oliver defended. "And it wasn't me," he started.

"Well this is hardly soppy. And she's supposed to go back. That's happened before." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Besides which, he's gorgeous."

"You think he's gorgeous?" Oliver scowled and looked down at himself.

Sarah looked up at him with a mischievous smile. "Well, he actually looks better scruffy than in this, but yes, he's gorgeous." She paused and patted his thigh. "Don't worry though, I'm very flexible about what looks I find attractive. I'm more about the mind than anything else. Which has worked to your advantage in the past."

"It has, hasn't it?" Oliver grinned slightly. "I'm pretty gorgeous right now though."

"That head of yours is only going to get bigger if I tell you yes," Sarah complained.

"Except now you already did." Oliver chuckled and leaned back, keeping Sarah against him at the same time.

Between the wine, the food and the long day, the pair of them drifted off to sleep sooner than they would have liked. Oliver woke, still lying on the couch, Sarah curled into his chest and smiled down at her. "Let's see if I can't get you to bed without waking you," he whispered. He extricated himself from beneath her, then lifted her into his arms, deciding that cleaning up and putting everything away could wait until morning.

The next morning was a good deal different from the previous.

"Oliver," Sarah called out as she rushed through the kitchen, quickly drinking a cup of tea. "Sorry I can't make breakfast."

"Please," Oliver started, "I'm not a guest, Sarah. Besides, I need to be out of here too. Haresh doesn't have flexible start times."

"Right." Sarah nodded as she set her cup down, then reached out to straighten his tie, something that was quickly becoming a habit of hers. She took his hand and pressed something into his palm. "Here's a set of keys, since you're not a guest you should have some. I should be home before you are but you never know. Have a good day."

"You too, Sarah." He watched as she raced out of the house, then looked down at the keys in his palm, grinning as he tossed them up in the air, then picked up his case and dropped them in. "Right then, work and that book." He made certain everything was shut off in the kitchen, then headed for the front door. As he exited, he locked the door then climbed into Bessie, stopping for a moment to actually consider what he was doing. "Extraordinary." For the first time he felt really human. "Come on then old girl." He patted the car before starting her and heading down the driveway.


	13. In Pursuit

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the Beeb. I'm having fun with Sarah Jane and Handy today. Since Rose seemed to me like the type to decide something wasn't so good once she had it. Sorry to all those Rose fans out there.

My apologies to those who are waiting on A Change for Sarah Jane Smith. It's a bit dark and my muse is in the mood for happy, less serious – dare I say it 'fluffy' stuff. I haven't lost the story – just playing a bit.

Second to last chapter for this story. I've decided to split the full idea up into seperate stories, but you can expect a sequel to this one to start almost immediately after the last chapter. :)

Once again, thank you to Spydurwebb for the masterful beta.

I wrote this scene for Oliver's first class because a lot of people wanted to see him teaching. It's a bit 'surplus' to the story (as my wonderful beta pointed out) but I am leaving it in for those who wanted to see him teach.

* * *

The halls of Park Vale teemed with teenagers, a living obstacle course that Oliver made his way through before slipping into his classroom. "Hello everyone." He grinned as he saw Rani at one of the desks in front of him as he set his bag on his desk. "I'm Doctor Smith, but don't stand on ceremony." He rocked back on his heels. "You lot are here to learn chemistry, I believe, so why don't we get started and see where you are?"

He started to write on the board then threw his hands in the air. "No, wait, that's no fun. We're in a lab." He clapped his hands. "Suit up you lot, we're going to play with chemicals." He jumped away from his desk and moved to the lab benches off to the side of the room. The students stood looking at one another not certain what to make of the madman at the front of the room.

"It's either this or a bunch of dry boring questions." Oliver put his hands on his hips and nodded towards the lab. Slowly the others joined him around the bench as he tossed them protective glasses, grinning as Rani moved close to his side. "All right get those on while I get set up." He pulled on long rubber gloves after tossing his jacket away and rolling up his sleeves, making certain the gloves snapped as he released them. He then set to pouring and mixing the three solutions he needed, keeping them hidden from the students as he did.

He turned back to the bench, setting out the beakers and waggling his brows, and then pulled out a stirring plate and set it down under the ventilation hood before turning it on. "So here's what we're going to do," he set a larger beaker in front of them all on the stirring plate then dropped a stirring stick into it. "I'm going to do this experiment. You lot are going to observe and tell me what phenomena you're observing, what chemicals you think I'm using and for extra points what the resulting chemical is."

He poured the first two chemicals into the large beaker. "Now watch. This is dangerous stuff." He warned then turned on the stirring plate and played with the speed to change the speed of the vortex in the beaker. "Oh I like that. Don't you like that?"

Murmurs of ascent rippled through the group and grins started to show on the faces of the teens. "Okay, now here comes the magic." He poured the last solution into the beaker and grinned as the color began to change. "Looks like a nice color for a pilsner, eh?" He waggled his brows. "Wouldn't suggest drinking it though." He grimaced for effect. "Oh here we go." It went from amber to deep blue. "Now that's pretty, I like blue." He looked at the students. "So what's happening here?"

There was silence at first, until one of the boys spoke up. "It's an oscillating clock reaction."

"Yes," Oliver grinned. "Which is more properly called?"

"A Briggs-Rauscher reaction?" One of the students hazarded softly.

"Absolutely!" Oliver snapped off the gloves and reached out to grasp the girl's shoulder encouragingly. "Now back to your desks and let's see if you can give me what chemical mixtures I used, at what percentages and what the resultant mixture will yield."

"Professor?" One of the students raised his hand.

Oliver grinned as he perched on his desk. "I used to have a student once, she called me Professor. Ace was her name." He paused, "Now she was amazing at chemistry. Made her own explosives and blew up her school. Not that any of you lot should do that. Very bad. I don't endorse that behaviour at all."

Rani couldn't help but smile as Oliver launched into a tale about what she assumed was one of the Doctor's other companions.

Two more classes later, Oliver stood at the counter in the lounge, making himself a cup of tea and waiting for Vicki to come in. Instead, Haresh entered and approached him with a smile. "Well, from the murmurs I've heard in the halls, you've certainly captured the attention of your students."

"Oh well, that's not really anything special." Oliver shrugged and sipped his tea, "Just a knack for making boring things interesting."

Haresh watched the other man, wondering if he really didn't understand the positive effect he had on his students. "If their enthusiasm is anything to go by, we should see marked improvement in their results."

"We'll see." Oliver set down his cup and rubbed the back of his head again, looking towards the door.

"Waiting for someone?" Haresh frowned, wondering if Oliver had given into temptation.

"I just wanted to speak with Vicki," Oliver shook his head. "I wanted to see if we could get any extra reading materials for my classes, robotics manuals and such for the club as well."

"It was very odd," Haresh sighed as he turned his attention to making himself a cup of tea. "She didn't turn up for work today."

"Didn't?" Oliver's eyes widened. "Didn't she call?"

"Not a peep. It's really not like her at all." Haresh brought his cup to his lips. "Very odd."

"You'll have to excuse me," Oliver said, thankful that he had prep the rest of the afternoon and hadn't had enough time to really get the Robotics club going. He swept out into the hall, guilt running through him as he completely ignored Deirdre's enthusiastic waving. It had to be the book, absolutely had to be. He patted himself down and realized in exasperation that he'd yet to acquire a cell phone.

"Oliver!" Clyde called out with Rani in tow.

"Here at the school, I think you'd best consider calling me Doctor Smith or Professor or something," Oliver said, distracted.

Clyde's brow furrowed, but he shrugged at Rani. "Sure Professor." Both Oliver and Rani looked at the boy questioningly. "What? It seems to be the nickname of choice around here for you. So what's wrong?"

"I noticed a book. Big leather bound book that Vicki," Oliver started.

"Vicki?" Clyde looked confused.

"The librarian, you dolt." Rani rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Right, the librarian." Oliver pushed open the door to the library and gestured for them to come inside. "Anyway she was reading it, to the point of ignoring everyone else. I think it was alien technology."

"An alien book?" Clyde wasn't impressed.

"Yes, an alien book that I underestimated because I wanted time alone with Sarah and now a woman is missing because of that." Oliver snapped, guilt bleeding over as he went behind the library counter and started to look.

"You couldn't know," Rani said softly.

Oliver scowled. "I should have known. The Doctor would have known. Sarah even knew better." He shuffled through piles of paper, sorting through piles of books, all looking for the book he'd seen. "But I let what I wanted cloud my judgement."

"Wait," Clyde said evenly. "We don't even know that the book is responsible. I mean yeah, it probably is, but you don't know for certain and even if it was, you don't know that we could have stopped whatever happened." He paused, "It's not over until it's over though. We need to find the book. Let Sarah Jane know what happened."

"And have her doubt us for another set of reasons? Give her enough reasons and," Oliver scowled angrily as he made a motion with his hands, "Poof."

"She'd be daft to," Rani rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly, Oliver. We'll get this sorted. Now, tell us what it looks like so we can help you look."

"Big leather book, about," He held his hands apart, "So big. Feels funny." He rubbed the back of his neck, pausing as he realized the kids probably wouldn't feel that.

"Okay, big leather alien book. Got it." Clyde nodded then turned his attention to tearing through the library like Oliver and Rani.

Back in Haresh's office, he frowned. "Well, hopefully we'll hear from her soon," He spoke to the school secretary and wondered when he should contact the police in regards to the missing librarian. It really wasn't like her, and yet he didn't feel as though he should raise the alarm yet. As he settled into his chair, a large leather book on the corner of his desk caught his attention. "That's strange." Haresh recognized the book as the one Vicki had when he'd introduced Oliver around.

"No harm in taking a look." He picked it up and opened it to the first page. His eyes widened as he read a few words and his mind lit up with sights and sounds of adventures that he would never have imagined. He settled back in his chair and let himself be drawn in even further.

In the library, Oliver scowled as he dropped a pile of books. "It's not here."

"We'd better call Sarah Jane," Clyde shrugged. "We're going to need to break into the librarian's place."

"Someone loan me a mobile." Oliver held out his hand and took a deep breath as Rani dropped hers in his hand. He brought Sarah Jane's number up and hoped that her meeting had ended by now.

"Hello," Sarah's voice came through the speaker. "What's up Rani?"

"No, it's me. Really have to get myself a mobile." Oliver ran a hand through his spiky hair as he spoke.

Sarah laughed. "Hello Oliver." Her voice brightened at his call. "Well I don't think that will be too much trouble. Did you get the book? Or did you need help?"

"That's sort of why I called," Oliver winced. "Vicki, the librarian didn't come to work today and didn't call." He paused, knowing that would take a moment to sink in. "Plus, the book isn't in the library. We've looked."

Sarah sighed, "So no good news then?" She pulled her little green car off to the side of the road. "Do you have an address? I can go over there and check up on her."

"Actually, I thought Rani, Clyde and I would come," Oliver offered.

"No, the children still have classes and you've only just started." Sarah shook her head. "All I need is an address. Worse comes to worse, I'll use the sonic to let myself in."

"Right, an address." Oliver said neutrally and looked at Rani who handed him an envelope she'd found amongst Vicki's belongings. "53 Larkspur Lane."

"Good, you stay there. I'll be fine." Sarah's voice took on a tone that didn't invite argument.

Oliver scowled, but let out a slow breath. "Alright, but call us when you know anything, Sarah."

"Afraid I might ignore my own lecture, Oliver?" Sarah smiled in spite of herself. "I'll let you know, I promise."

Oliver snapped shut the phone. "Well you heard Sarah, you two back to class. Me, I guess I'm working on a lesson plan or grading or something."

"Whipped," Clyde smirked at Rani. "Completely whipped."

"Yeah, you and him both," Rani grinned. "Unless you want me to let Sarah Jane know."

"Right," Clyde sighed and headed towards the door of the library. "Can't take another of Sarah Jane's 'so disappointed in you looks'."

Oliver chuckling at Clyde, "You and me both, Clyde, you and me both."

Sarah stood outside the librarian's little townhouse. "Skipping class is bad, preparing to break and enter is par for the course." The irony of it wasn't lost on Sarah Jane. "Just answer the door," she pleaded as she stepped up and rang the bell.

The only answer was silence. "Great," she muttered as she took a quick look to ensure the coast was clear, then moved purposefully towards the garden gate. "One of these days, I'm going to be nicked doing this and the Brigadier is going to decide I'm more trouble than I'm worth."

Moving quickly to the back door, she aimed her sonic at the lock and grinned when it gave the tell tale popping sound of being opened. "It's a very good thing I'm an honest sort." She slipped inside and looked around, a frown forming as she took in her surroundings. It looked for all the world as though someone should have been home. "Hello?" she called out, worried that Vicki was here and perhaps hurt. "Is there anyone home?" She opened her scanner watch, first setting it just to detect any signs of life and finding only her own signature. "Not good," she murmured before switching the settings to detect alien technology. "Nothing."

She stepped back and looked around the room. Seeing nothing undisturbed, she walked over to the shelves of books that lined every conceivable space. "Maybe I should have let them skip class."

Some time later as she became aware of the sounds of someone entering the house, Sarah stopped going through the bookshelf in front of her and darted to the nearest hiding space.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Oliver called out, motioning for the kids to stay behind him. "Sarah?"

Breathing out, Sarah slipped out of her hiding place. "I thought I said I'd handle this."

"Ah, ah!" Oliver shook his finger at her. "Team work." He grinned and shrugged. "Besides which we were worried, after all, school was done and you hadn't come home yet."

"And more hands will make this go quicker, yes?" Rani pointed out. "Because there are a lot of books here." She looked around in wonder at the shelves lined with books. "And not a paperback amongst them."

"Musty old books. Can we say Watcher anyone?" Clyde grinned. "Maybe a demon got her." Baleful gazes fixed on Clyde from every direction. "Oy, at least I didn't call us the Scooby Gang," he paused, "Though we did stop for pizza."

"Pizza? You brought pizza? To break and enter?" Sarah looked at both the males in the group in askance. "I'd expect it of Clyde, but you Oliver?"

"They were thinking with their stomachs," Rani glowered at them.

"No, we stopped before deciding to come looking for you. I treated them to something to eat." Oliver rolled his eyes. "There are leftovers of the Hawaiian waiting for you in Bessie."

Sarah's stomach decided at that moment to remind her she hadn't eaten in some time. "Right then, let's get done here. I've finished in here I think. Rani, come upstairs with me. Oliver, take Clyde to the basement with you."

"I can't believe it wasn't there," Rani looked at the others as they regrouped in front of Sarah Jane's house.

"And something's definitely happened to your librarian as well." Guilt lurked in Sarah's eyes, just as Oliver worried it would.

"We're on the case." Clyde piped up. "We'll figure it out. We always do."

"You're right, Clyde," Oliver grinned. "We'll just take up the search at the school again tomorrow."

"Right," Rani grinned at Sarah, hoping it would be contagious. "We're not done yet, though I could do with a good night's sleep."

Sarah Jane found herself smiling back at the girl. "You're right. You're all right." She nodded, "I think we could all do with a good rest. Off you go."

Oliver nodded gratefully at the children then took Sarah's hand and went with her up to the house.

"They're so cute," Rani elbowed Clyde as she looked back at the older couple.

"Yeah, I guess." Clyde nodded, "As long as Sarah Jane and Oliver don't start kissing where I have to watch." He stopped at Rani's front gate. "I don't want to run foul of your dad."

"Probably a good idea since it's a bit late." Rani grinned and squeezed his hand. "I'll see you tomorrow." Clyde waved and headed down the street towards his house. Opening the door of the house, Rani called out. "Hey, I'm home!" She frowned when there was no answer. She knew her mother had to work late, but her father should have been home, "Dad?" Coming into the doorway of the living room, her heart jumped into her throat. Her father had a large leather bound book in his lap and he appeared to be falling asleep reading it. "Dad, wake up!"

Before she could reach his side, his form seemed to blur and lines of nothingness ran through him then with a crackle of energy he disappeared completely. "DAD!"


	14. Down the Rabbit Hole

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the Beeb. I'm having fun with Sarah Jane and Handy today. Since Rose seemed to me like the type to decide something wasn't so good once she had it. Sorry to all those Rose fans out there.

My apologies to those who are waiting on A Change for Sarah Jane Smith. It's a bit dark and my muse is in the mood for happy, less serious – dare I say it 'fluffy' stuff. I haven't lost the story – just playing a bit.

The chapters multiplied. There's actually one more after this one. Enjoy.

Once again, thank you to Spydurwebb for the masterful beta.

* * *

The book tumbled to the seat of the chair with a thud, and then it began to fade. "Oh no, you don't." Rani snatched it and was relieved when it seemed to solidify in her grasp. She could feel a tug at her subconscious, urging her to open the book. "Not on your life." She snarled at the thing and pelted out of the house and across the road to Sarah Jane's.

The hammering on the door had Sarah and Oliver bolting from their respective rooms and nearly crashing into each other. Because of his longer legs and willingness to skip steps, Oliver took the lead down the stairs and pulled the front door open. His eyes widened at the sight of Rani clutching the book to her chest with tears in her eyes. "It got my dad!"

"It's alright, Rani. Come inside." Sarah pulled her dressing gown tighter around her to block the chilly night air, and took hold of the teen's arm to guide her inside.

"After it took Dad, it started to disappear." Rani's tone was still panicked. "And it's trying to get me to read it. I can't put it down."

"Let's get up to the attic." Sarah started up the stairs with Rani and Oliver close behind.

As they reached the landing where their bedrooms were, Oliver spoke up. "I'm just going to put something on." He gestured at his bare legs, only clothed by his boxers.

Sarah smiled at him and nodded as she and Rani went the rest of the way up. "Mr. Smith, I need you." She called out as they entered the attic.

With his typical fanfare, the alien driven supercomputer appeared from the wall, "Yes, Sarah Jane."

Sarah held out her hands for the book that Rani clutched to her chest. "It'll be all right." She reassured the girl. Rani reluctantly handed the book over, looking somewhat panicked as Sarah set it down on the scanner plate.

No sooner had she set it down then the book started to fade again. "Oh no, you don't!" Oliver said as he came in, grabbing the book as it began to fade away. "You're staying right where you are. Mr. Smith, can you scan it with me touching it?"

"Of course," the supercomputer answered.

Sarah looked at Oliver questioningly and he shrugged, "I've seen technology like this before, transmatting itself when it's not in contact with a life form, but normally it's used like a homing device. A way not to lose something important, like the TARDIS homing in on the Doctor. It attaches itself and then follows its owner around like a puppy dog."

"So then is it trying to go back to its owner? Has someone purposefully gotten this book to take people?" Sarah Jane surmised.

"It's possible." Oliver frowned. "But why? Seems like an awfully random way of snatching people."

"It is a Venarax Living Story." Mr. Smith announced.

"Oh ho." Oliver looked at the book. "But they aren't a weapon." He looked towards Sarah and Rani. "They're like an interactive story that tailors itself to your mind. What you'd most enjoy doing, it creates the story in your head, harnesses your imagination." He looked at the book. "Though it could be used as a weapon I suppose."

"From the readings the book is emitting, I believe that it is malfunctioning," Mr. Smith advised the occupants of the attic.

"Yes!" Oliver picked the book up. "That makes complete sense. It's supposed to draw your imagination into its matrix; instead it's drawing you into it."

"But that would take a huge amount of memory wouldn't it?" Rani looked at the book in disbelief. "How can that much memory be attached to a book?"

Sarah and Oliver both spoke as one, "If it's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside." Identical smiles formed on their lips and their eyes met.

"So how do we get my dad out then?" Rani crossed her arms over her chest, a little annoyed. It was all well and good for them to flirt, but not with her dad's life hanging in the balance.

"Well, someone's going to have to go in after him. Them." Oliver looked down at the book.

"Go in?" Sarah looked at Oliver.

"Read the book, let themselves get pulled in." The tone of Oliver's voice told Sarah more than his words did.

"I'm going with you," Sarah said meeting his gaze.

Oliver shook his head at her. "Sarah, you should be here. I'm going to need you to be here to help get me out. You know that supercomputer of yours better than anyone."

"Do you remember what I told you?" Sarah crossed her arms over her chest. "You are just as vulnerable as any of us to the danger now, Oliver."

"I do." Oliver handed the book to Rani and stepped towards Sarah, looking down into her eyes. "The problem is as a Time Lord I was quite happy to have you follow me into whatever fool hardy situations that came up, but these human instincts are a bit of a bother."

"Then how do you think I feel?" Sarah Jane cocked her head and looked up at him in bemusement. "Both of us are going to go."

"What about me?" Rani scowled. "It's my dad in there. We should call Clyde."

"And then what Rani?" Sarah Jane sighed. "Then he would be arguing that he should come along as well. Call him, yes but you and he need to be here to help Mr. Smith pull Oliver and I out when the time comes."

"And how do we know when that will be if we aren't with you?" Rani looked from Oliver to Sarah Jane, expecting them to have an answer. "And do you even know if the story keeps going when it's not being read?"

Oliver shook his head. "I don't know."

"Mr. Smith, can you link up to the book, keep the story running once we're inside, and display it on the screen?" Sarah Jane asked as the ideas came to her.

"Brilliant," Oliver beamed at Sarah Jane.

"I will attempt to interface with the book," Mr. Smith replied.

"Rani, put the book on the scanner plate, but keep your hand on it. It's going to need a link with a life form, even if you're not reading it," Oliver said.

"All right." Rani set the book down but laid her hand on top. "If this works though, you two are going to have to read it."

"And you're going to have to be ready to pick the book up the instant it's got us." Oliver said evenly. "You have to keep the story going so we're not just stored."

"I've established a wireless link with the living story," Mr. Smith said. "However there is currently no story to display."

"Easy, Rani." Oliver held up his hand to allay the girl's fears. "That's our cue, Sarah." He took the book off the scanner and moved to the red leather couch, getting comfortable on it. "We probably need to be as close as we can." He positioned himself so that she could sit between his legs.

Sarah blushed but moved to take the place he'd made for her. "Maybe we should get changed into other clothing."

"I honestly don't think it will matter much, Sarah. It's unlikely that we'll be dressed there as we are here," he said in amusement.

"Right then," Sarah nodded as she settled down and felt his arms go around her with the book. She wiggled a bit back against him then leaned her head back against his chest.

"Comfortable are we?" Oliver looked at her in amusement.

"If I have to sit like this I may as well be." Sarah looked up at him with mischief in her gaze.

"Once you start reading, Sarah, keep reading or this isn't going to work." Oliver let his eyes drift to Rani, while she watched them and tried to be understanding of their playfulness.

Sarah got his message and smiled reassuringly at the girl. "We'll bring your father back, I promise. We need you to be ready to take the book so you'd best get over here as well." She nodded to a space on the floor near them, breaking the spell and making Oliver and her positions seem less intimate than they were.

"Right," Rani nodded. Her expression still conveyed her worry, but also her determination to help.

Entwining their hands together, Sarah and Oliver started to read. "Just listen, Sarah." Oliver murmured when he realized that Sarah was having difficulty with the words appearing on the page. "It was a place that had long since fallen into legend, yet to the two travellers they knew it was far more than a legend. They both had been here before, long ago, though neither of them were quite as they had been."

Rani listened as Oliver wove his tale and then Sarah's voice joined his. "One of them had lived here long ago, and when others of his kind had called, he'd left the other behind much to their mutual sorrow. Later, she had found herself there, called unbidden, only to be reunited with him for a short time and sent away once more."

"Oh," Rani's eyes widened as she watched the lines of nothingness run through her friends. It was the hardest thing she'd ever done, to just sit and do nothing. Why it was working so quickly she didn't know, but she knew she couldn't disturb them, even as their voices wove into one and then suddenly stopped.

Before the book could fall, Rani had it in her grasp. "Mr. Smith, do you still have the story?"

"Yes. Oliver and Sarah Jane are within the living story," Mr. Smith intoned. "I have a wireless link to the story. Displaying on screen."

Rani's eyes widened as she looked up, seeing Sarah Jane on the screen. "Is she in a tower, Mr. Smith? Like a princess in a fairy tale?" Rani couldn't suppress a giggle. "I'd never cast Sarah Jane as a princess."

"Indeed," Mr. Smith agreed solemnly in his monotone voice. "I would suggest that Oliver will hear about that on their return." Both the computer and Rani's attention were drawn to Sarah's drama being played out on the screen.

"And, of course, he's not here with me. I should have guessed that would be the case. Small favours, I'm not tied up. That would have been par for the course with our history as well. Just locked up in a tower." Sarah shook her head then patted herself down looking through her pockets for her sonic. "Well at least he didn't dress me like a bloody fairy princess in a tower."

She huffed in disgust as she realized it wasn't going to be as simple triggering the lock. "He could have made me a bit younger. I suppose I should be glad that he likes me like this though." She walked to the balcony of the tower, stepping out onto it and looking down. "Oh my." She closed her eyes and backed away from the edge. "He could have taken care of my vertigo, definitely not going to get out that way. All right, Sarah Jane, time to find a way out of here on your own."

It was a bit disconcerting for Rani, to be watching her friends playing out the drama on Mr. Smith's screen. "Clyde would," she paused. "Clyde is never going to forgive me if we don't call him."

"Good thing, Mr. Smith already rang me then." Clyde entered the attic. "You're horrible with keeping up." He looked at the screen. "Oy, the TARDIS. Very cool."

He was right, the TARDIS was materializing on a plateau of red grass with majestic purple mountains in the background. The door of the time machine swung open and a figure emerged from within. "That's not Oliver is it?" Rani looked at Clyde.

"No idea." He shook his head. "Sure doesn't look like him to me. That coat, that hat. And look at the size of that scarf? Isn't he going to trip on it?" He scowled at the screen then got closer to it, squinting. "It's his trainers though." He tapped the screen. "See."

"I'd thank you not to touch my screen, Clyde," Mr. Smith warned.

Oliver raised his head. "Now this brings back memories." He turned around. "This. This has to be Sarah Jane's doing though." He opened the coat to find his waistcoat then the peasant type shirt beneath. "She's going to give me a complex and heat exhaustion." Still he didn't bother to take off any of the layers. Instead he took in the landscape around him. "Oh," his eyes widened as he realised where he was. "I know this place. This is impossible." A grin crossed his lips. "Brilliant. Bloody brilliant." He bounced a bit on his heels. "Gallifrey!"

His eyes narrowed as he looked around. "Sarah!" He ducked his head into the TARDIS and looked around. "Sarah Jane?" He closed the door and walked around the outside of the time ship. "Did you wander off again? You always were bad for that." He waited for a moment until he determined that she wasn't going to answer him back and tried one more time. "And here I thought this would be the perfect chance to make out on the console." He called out expecting to hear her indignant scolding of him at that. "Guess you really aren't here." He paused as he thought about it and pulled an odd face. "Oh that's a good thing, you really don't need to know what I'm thinking when I'm watching you in those jeans of yours."

Walking a fair distance from the TARDIS, he stopped and turned slowly to get his bearings. "Citadel should be that way. Untempered Schism, that way. Mount Perdition that way. I'm a book and trying to make an adventure for the heroes so where do I put the damsel." He wrinkled his nose. "Sarah hears me say that and she'll hurt me." He turned in the direction of Mount Perdition. "The direction the villain is to be found in." He tossed the scarf around his neck in one more loop. "Oh, I hope I've got my sonic." Oliver sighed as he fished around in his pocket, "Oh, the old one."

"It is Oliver." Rani held the book to her chest as she moved closer to the screen. "Why is he dressed like a character from some weird panto?"

"No idea," Clyde shook his head to punctuate his point. "This is going to make some seriously cool artwork though."

Rani rolled her eyes at him. "You're going to have to answer to Sarah Jane when she catches you at that."

"It's not like I make 'em public," Clyde shrugged. "It was Luke that did it the last time." He pointed to the screen. "Look it's Sarah Jane again."

"This is pointless." Sarah stopped her search then scowled and looked back at the balcony realising it was her only option of escape. "Oliver." She called out. "Oliver!"

Almost as though answering her calls, a grappling hook flew over the edge of the balcony. "Oh you couldn't have picked a way down that wasn't going to set my teeth on edge could you?" She moved closer taking a deep breath to steel her.

That breath was lost explosively when she found herself nose to nose with a young brown haired woman dressed completely in animal skins, with a knife bound to her hip. "I was right; I'm getting much too old for this."

"You are the Doctor's woman?" The young woman was direct, Sarah Jane had to give her that. She also caused her to blush scarlet.

"Not exactly," Sarah found herself stammering. "I'm Oliver's woman. Sort of." Her nose wrinkled at that. "And I'm not comfortable with the idea that I'm anyone's anything. He's mine too."

The primitive girl seemed bemused by that. "You are definitely his mate. You are just like them. Romana said you would be human, like me." It was clear that she didn't agree.

"Now look here, I am as human as anyone." Sarah put her hands on her hips, glaring at the woman fiercely.

After a moment the young woman nodded. "I am Leela. I travelled with the Doctor after you."

"You knew me?" Sarah Jane perked up at that. "I mean he mentioned me?"

Leela looked at her strangely, clearly not understanding why it would be important. "Yes."

"Oh well then." Sarah realized she wouldn't get anything else of value from Leela. "So what's your plan to get me out of here?"

"The rope." Leela began to move back to the edge of the balcony.

"Oh no, you aren't getting me down that." Sarah stood and glared at the Doctor's other former companion.

"If you will not climb then I will carry you," Leela said as though it was obvious.

"No, that's not happening either." The set of Sarah's body clearly showed that she would be completely stubborn on this point.

"This is a tower on the property of Koschei's family estate." Leela's tone was matter of fact.

"And that's supposed to mean something to me?" Sarah looked at her curiously.

"The Doctor calls him the Master," Leela continued.

Sarah Jane swallowed, remembering what she'd learned about Harry Saxon and everything else she knew about the Master. "I don't suppose there's any choice then."

"No." Leela moved to the rope.

"Right then." Sarah took a deep breath. "You go down first and I'll follow."

Leela's gaze narrowed. "I should carry you."

"No, that's not necessary." Sarah shooed Leela ahead of her. "I'll manage. Hand over hand. Trust me; I'm more afraid of the Master than I am of my vertigo. Death is a very good motivator."

A short nod from the primitive woman, then Sarah watched as she slid over the balcony rail making it look easy.

"The things I manage to get myself into." Sarah walked to the edge of the balcony and took hold of the rope then eased herself over the edge, making certain not to look down as she wound her legs around the rope. "Definitely too old for this."

Keeping her eyes fixed forward, Sarah started her descent and choked down her fear. "This or the Master," she muttered to herself as the rope seemed to be never ending.

"You are about a foot from the ground, Miss Smith," an elegant yet bemused voice quipped. "I think it's fairly safe for you to let go of your stranglehold on Leela's rope."

"Oh." She looked down and saw the ground as close as the newcomer had said, "Right then." She let go and let herself drop the rest of the way then brushed herself off. There was something about the voice that just screamed Time Lord. Or Time Lady she supposed, if they preferred. She turned resolutely and was faced with a woman not very much taller than herself with long dark hair.

"Sarah Jane Smith." Sarah stuck out her hand and raised her chin, not willing to be stared down by anyone even a Time Lord.

Arching her brow as she looked down at Sarah Jane's hand, her expression became decidedly put upon. "Romanadvoratrelundar, Lady President of the High Council of Time Lords." She pronounced as she finally conceded to taking Sarah's hand. It was obvious that the Time Lady was testing her so Sarah Jane kept her expression neutral. "But you may call me Romana." It was equally obvious that Romana didn't think Sarah could pronounce her Gallifreyan name.

Sarah wasn't certain she was wrong. Just what she needed, an arrogant Time Lady with a name as difficult to say as Raxacoricofallapatorius "Very pleased to make your acquaintance," she paused and gathered her wits then made her best try. "Lady Romanadvoratrelundar." She looked almost as surprised as Romana did when she succeeded admirably. "Well that was easier than Raxacali… Raxak… Oh."

"Raxacoricofallapatorius?" Romana asked curiously. "Have you had some trouble with the Slitheen?"

"More than some." Sarah sighed, relieved that she had scored some points with the haughty Gallifreyan.

"Ah well, I should have expected. No one who willingly travels with the Doctor could possibly stay out of trouble." Romana smiled slightly. "You really are welcome to call me Romana. As the Doctor once pointed out, by the time you would have called out my full name if there were trouble, it would be far too late."

At that Sarah nodded. "Thank you and I'm afraid he's right. Do you know where Oli…" She stopped herself and sighed. It seemed the book had picked up on Oliver's residual desire to still be Gallifreyan. To hold onto his past. "Where the Doctor is?"

"No, but the sensors at the Citadel registered a new human on Gallifrey, so it was obvious he had arrived with a companion. I sent the distress call to recall him to Gallifrey myself," Romana explained. "Unfortunately, the Master has subverted my place on the Council at the moment, and our hiding place has been compromised."

"So you…" Sarah started only to be cut off by a familiar voice.

"Scans indicate the Master's forces are approaching on this area, Mistresses." K-9's ears swivelled.

"K-9!" Sarah exclaimed and knelt down to say hello to her friend.

"Mistress Romana? Mistress Leela?" K-9 addressed the other two women.

Sarah shrank back, a little stunned that this K-9 didn't recognize her. "K-9?"

"Ah, so you're the one he gave the Mk-3 to," Romana nodded. "K-9, this is Sarah. She is the Doctor's wife, you will treat her as you would Leela or I."

"I'm not," Sarah started then sighed, knowing it would be useless. "This is obviously mostly Oliver's doing," she grumbled under her breath.

"Affirmative, Mistress." K-9 moved to face Sarah again. "Greetings Mistress Sarah."

Sarah couldn't help but give a soft smile. "Hello K-9". She stroked his head affectionately now noticing the differences, most notably the collar.

"We do not have time for this," Leela hissed. "We must move."

"I'm afraid Leela is correct." Romana looked upwards, further up Mount Perdition, "But running away would be expected. If we move deeper into the Master's territory, perhaps we will confuse him."

"Oliver… The Doctor will be looking for me here. He'll work out that the Master is the one that's most likely to have," she paused knowing she'd never actually been taken; it was just where they'd gotten to in their story, "Taken me."

"The Doctor is like a bad penny," Romana voiced her opinion. "He'll turn up."

Sarah opened her mouth and then shut it when Leela gave a discreet shake of her head. "This way." The primitive pointed in the direction that would take them up the mountainside.

With a sigh, Sarah looked up the path and resigned herself, only hoping that Oliver would turn out to have better luck than she had so far.


	15. There's No Place Like Home

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the Beeb. I'm having fun with Sarah Jane and Handy today. Since Rose seemed to me like the type to decide something wasn't so good once she had it. Sorry to all those Rose fans out there.

Those who may be waiting on A Change for Sarah Jane Smith, I'm working on a chapter right now - and I'm doing two before I start the sequel of this.

And here it is the thrilling conclusion to Taking in Strays. It will be continued shortly in a sequel.

Once again, thank you to Spydurwebb for the masterful beta.

* * *

"Who are those two, do you think?" Rani scowled at the two women on the screen.

Clyde shrugged. "Sarah Jane seems okay with them. I wouldn't worry. This isn't real anyway. No reason to get stroppy about it."

"I suppose," Rani replied, making it clear where her loyalties were.

"Still the one in the leather is all right," he quipped just to get her dander up.

"Oy!" Rani spun on him only to find him grinning at her.

"Look, Oliver's back." Clyde nodded towards the screen and their attention fixed on it.

It had been a long time but this place at least was familiar to Oliver. "Koschei," He murmured softly as he took in the landscape surrounding him.

"I do so prefer my adopted title." Oliver's eyes widened at the sound of that voice. "The Master suits me so much more than that relic."

Oliver spun and his eyes widened at the sight of the figure all in black, the high collar, the distinguished countenance, the beard with the white streaks through it. "Oh, this is wrong, very wrong," Oliver shook his head, "A whole suitcase full of wrong."

The Master laughed out loud. "Oh, Doctor. Do you never change?" He stalked towards Oliver, circling around him.

"Where's Sarah?" Oliver glared at the Master.

"Your lovely companion?" the Master smirked. "She has such faith in you. So much faith, that you'll protect her and her children. That you'll succeed in doing what you were summoned here to do."

"And I will," Oliver drew himself up and glared at the other man. "You know other people have tried this before. I didn't listen to them either."

His arch-nemesis continued on, ignoring Oliver's attempt to distract him. "She really has no idea who you are, does she, Doctor?" the Master chuckled. "When she knew you, when she fell in love with you, mercy was your defining characteristic wasn't it? It was the very characteristic she learned from you." A malevolent smile crossed his lips. "So much mercy."

Oliver drew himself up, his gaze becoming steely. The air grew electric around him.

"Ah yes, there's the true you. How does it feel, Doctor? Genocide. Exhilarating isn't it?" The Master could see what no one else could, how his words had struck the other man. He circled closer. "Would she still love you if she really understood what you did?"

"Sarah wanted me to kill the Daleks the first time I had a chance. She knows I only did what I had to do," Oliver responded still holding himself rigid.

"Ah, but does she know that you killed your own race in your quest to beat the Daleks? How many worlds were burned in the war you helped our race wage?" The Master went for the kill with his words, even as he circled around Oliver. "You told her they died but you never admitted your part in their death, did you? Would she love you still if she knew just how much like me you actually are?"

"How do you know this?" Oliver whirled and held the Master's gaze. "You shouldn't. It doesn't make sense. We're on Gallifrey. You can't know that it's gone."

"You mean I shouldn't know that you burned this world?" Suddenly the landscape transformed around them. The grass disappeared, bare earth burning around them, the buildings in ruins in the distance. "This is how Gallifrey looked when you and the Daleks were done with it, wasn't it Doctor? And now you run. You run from who and what you truly are. You don't tell your companion what you are. You're just a genocidal killer. JUST. LIKE. ME."

"I am not like you," Oliver insisted. "I did what I had to do."

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions, Doctor." The Master laughed out loud. "Isn't that what your human pets like to say? Do you really think she's going to accept that?"

Oliver backed off, "No. You can't know any of this!"

"Why not, Doctor?" The Master laughed as the landscape switched back just as suddenly as it had changed. "I shouldn't know that this is all just a fantasy you've dreamed up in your mind. That really at this moment I'm only a figment of your imagination. That this is just a story in a book. You really should be careful about what demons you let loose, Doctor, because they can become frighteningly real."

Oliver shook his head slowly once more, as though trying to banish the voice in his head telling him the Master was right.

"Perhaps Doctor, if you won't tell your Sarah Jane, then I should," the Master grinned.

"No!" Oliver growled. "Never." He scanned the landscape, surmising that the Master didn't have Sarah Jane and trying to guess which way she would go. His eyes were drawn up the mountain and he turned, running in that direction.

"Go, Doctor. Run." The Master watched Oliver but made no move to follow him. "It makes no difference. If you want to rescue those people, you're going to have to face your demons."

"That isn't right," Clyde and Rani looked on, horrified. "That can't be right."

"He's," Rani's voice faded away as she gaped at the screen.

"Mr. Smith we need to get them out of there," Clyde called out. "There's no way."

"I can not retrieve Oliver and Sarah Jane until they are together," Mr. Smith advised.

"And we can't stop them, Clyde," Rani glared at him. "They have to save my dad and all those other people. Whoever that is, he's got my dad. Sarah Jane and Oliver aren't going to leave him there."

Clyde nodded slowly. "I know. I just think – this guy." Rani nodded, understanding what Clyde wasn't saying, so he continued. "Do you think what he said is true?"

"I don't know, Clyde," Rani shook her head. "But whatever we saw, it was none of our business. It's the past and it's something that Sarah Jane and Oliver need to work out between them."

"What if he doesn't?" Clyde frowned, not trusting that the former Time Lord would do what he should.

"I don't think that's something you just get to ignore," Rani said with wisdom beyond her years. "Even if you want to."

Clyde nodded and they both turned their attention back to the screen where Sarah Jane shivered with the cold.

"Not the best plan coming up into this elevation without proper clothing." Sarah looked at Romana as she rubbed her arms.

Romana arched her brow. "Ah yes, I forget that humans don't deal with extremes well." She shrugged off her presidential robes and laid them over Sarah's shoulders. "This should help."

"What about you?" Sarah Jane asked, even though she was grateful for the extra warmth the heavy robes provided her.

"Gallifreyan physiognomy is more resilient than a human's, Sarah," Romana said gently. "You need to acknowledge your limitations, although I will admit you're far more resilient than I would have expected."

"Thank you." Sarah knew Romana truly intended it as a compliment. "What about Leela though? She's human too."

Romana turned an amused glance at Sarah. "Would you try to imply that Leela couldn't handle this?"

"No," Sarah chuckled softly. "I suppose not."

"I think only the Doctor would be that foolhardy." Romana finally let a smile show. "I for one am not."

"She's been gone a bit long hasn't she?" Sarah Jane frowned once more, something tickling in her memory, something the Doctor told her once, long ago. Something about Gallifrey. Sarah shivered again from the cold.

"Leela has a habit of forgetting that not all of us are as inclined to the physical as she is." Romana moved closer to Sarah and slid her arm around the other woman. "Our body temperature is not as high as yours but it is higher than the ambient temperature." A frown crossed Romana's expression. "It's unseasonably cold for this elevation."

"PLUNGBOLS!" Sarah suddenly shouted as she saw the snow. "Unseasonably cold and look, there's snow. Those little creatures sense heat and attach themselves to hikers, smothering them to death."

"How do you know about plungbols?" Romana's brow furrowed.

"How else?" Sarah said as she shed the robe and started running upwards towards the snow, spotting Leela's and K-9's tracks.

"Sarah, plungbols never come down to elevations this low." Romana followed after her.

"Maybe not normally, but the Doctor said they live in the snow and you said it was unseasonably cold. Animals do change their normal behaviours when their habitats change," Sarah responded without looking back.

"We have no anti-plungbol spray," Romana warned. "And you're warmer than I am."

"That's why I dropped your robe, being warm is more dangerous right now than freezing to death!" Sarah yelled back. "Leela is human."

That's when they saw it. Two masses of greyish fur in the snow. "No! Leela!" Sarah rushed forward, ignoring the danger and the fact she didn't even have her sonic to defend herself. "And I thought it was sad that they fell away squeaking."

"Humans," Romana scowled and signing her own death warrant, followed Sarah.

Sarah dropped to her knees and began to pull the little creatures from the larger mass. "Leela! Leela!" She pulled and tossed them away from Leela, then screamed as she felt them attaching themselves to her instead. "No! No, I am not dying here!"

Romana was behind her suddenly, pulling the creatures off of her as well. Still, they both fought a losing battle, not seeming to be able to uncover enough of each other or Leela to make a difference. The light began fading from Sarah's sight. "Oh, Oliver, Luke." Sarah took a deep breath as best as she could, the smothering press of the little creatures making even that difficult.

"Sarah Jane!" Both the kids stared at the screen in horror.

Then the view panned to a figure emerging from the trees, at first cloaked in shadow then becoming clear.

"Not on my watch," Oliver growled as he pulled a container of anti-plungbol spray from the never empty pockets of the long coat he wore. He advanced slowly, spraying the three roughly human shaped mounds, then the K-9 shaped one. The little creatures fell away in a chorus of squeaks and squeals that became louder as each body was uncovered.

It was K9 that awoke first. "Master, I attempted to keep Mistress Leela clear, but my battery reserves were depleted."

"I know, K9, I know." Oliver dropped to the ground beside Sarah and pulled her into his arms. "Come on, Sarah Jane. Beautiful Sarah. Not here, not now. We have to defeat the Master, save Haresh and go back to our family. Come back to me, Sarah. Show me those beautiful green eyes."

"Oliver?" Sarah's voice was unsteady as her eyes opened, then her radiant smile crossed her lips. "Oh, Oliver!" She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck.

Suddenly Oliver found himself surrounded with former companions with duel cries of "Doctor!"

"Romana! Leela!" He beamed as he clumsily pulled the pair of them into the hug without releasing Sarah Jane. "Brilliant!"

Clyde and Rani both jumped up and down in excitement and unable to hold back their celebration, hugging each other even as Rani made sure to not release her grip on the book.

"Yes, oh yes! Way to go, Oliver!" Clyde grinned at the screen.

Rani was equally jubilant. "Brilliant! Just in the nick of time!"

On the monitor the story continued.

After a moment Romana drew herself away suddenly and moved to pick up her discarded robes. "You always had more hands than a Venusian."

"Oy, what's that supposed to mean?" Oliver glowered at Romana indignantly. "You were the one hanging onto me."

Sarah barely listened to the conversation going on around her. Her prior thoughts about what was going on here being confirmed as she laid her head against his chest. The duel beats of his hearts and the lack of warmth radiating from him that had nothing to do with the air temperature around them was a dead giveaway.

"You've regenerated, Doctor." Leela seemed to be appraising him.

"Oh a few times since we saw each other last," Oliver said, smiling down at Sarah. "Not quite as long as between us meeting, Sarah. Leela was, or rather is, Romana's bodyguard."

"I gathered that," Sarah smiled at the other woman.

"You are very brave, Sarah Jane Smith," Leela said approvingly.

"Also, very foolhardy," Romana added.

"Neither of which is news to me, as you can guess." Sarah winked at them both.

"You're all getting along. That's brilliant." Oliver beamed in pleasure then the women all looked at him with nearly identical bemused looks on their faces. "Oy! Or not. You all aren't going to start laughing at me are you? That's what she did the last time," he nodded down at Sarah Jane.

They all started to giggle, which Oliver decided while par for the course with Sarah Jane, and refreshing to hear from Romana but yet just disturbing to hear from Leela. "All right you lot, enough already. We've got the Master to deal with and people to rescue."

"You're right." Sarah Jane drew herself out of his grasp, but wove her fingers through his. "There's no way around it, we have to confront him and hope that we can get Haresh and the others away from him."

"He knows what's going on here, Sarah." Oliver looked at her, watching as recognition of what his words meant her dawned in her eyes. He wasn't looking forward to coming face to face with the Master again, or risking him sharing with Sarah what he wasn't ready for her to know.

"You have a plan, Doctor?" Romana glanced towards the Doctor as they began their descent the way they came.

"Confront my demons and hope they don't destroy me," Oliver said with a sigh. "Other than that, I'm flying by the seat of my pants."

Romana looked towards Leela and gave her a knowing smile. "Pretty much the norm then?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Oliver agreed, and looked at Sarah with concern.

Clyde and Rani watched on Mr. Smith's screen as the storybook seemed to jump forward, just as a television show would, skipping the necessary walk down the mountain side. "That's convenient isn't it?"

"Don't know if I'd want to rush into seeing him again," Clyde admitted.

"Except there's no choice is there?" Rani said, swallowing hard.

The scene before them was pretty much as they'd expected. Haresh, the librarian, and a couple of science teachers from Park Vale, as well as a few others were all assembled, being kept together by guards. "I demand to know the meaning of this," Haresh scowled at the Master. "Sarah Jane? Oliver?" he called as he saw the two of them approaching.

"Ah, Doctor," the Master inclined his head, "So good of you to join us."

"The pleasure is all yours," Oliver quipped. "Just hang tight, Haresh. We'll get you out."

"How did you two get here?" Haresh looked confused.

"Let us deal with this first, Haresh." Sarah Jane met his gaze until he nodded slightly in answer.

"So have you shared the truth with your lovely companion, Doctor?" The Master looked at Sarah Jane and smiled. "So you're the one who came after the delightful Miss Grant."

Sarah looked at the Master with a neutral expression. "It's Jo Jones now, actually. Funny you didn't get an invitation to the wedding."

The Master laughed out loud. "Oh, I like this one Doctor. An oversight, I'm certain my dear Sarah Jane."

"Yeah well, Jo doesn't like you." Oliver scowled at him. "Enough chit chat. Let them go."

"Mr. Smith, everyone is together now," Rani tensed as she watched the screen. "Why haven't you gotten them out of there?"

"It would appear Rani, that there is some sort of interference preventing me from retrieving Sarah Jane and the others," Mr. Smith responded his voice neutral as always.

"I would be happy to release them, Doctor," The Master said evenly. "Though by now, I'm certain Ms. Smith's computer has found that it is impossible for him to simply whisk them away thanks to this." He lifted what looked to be a simple box with several dials on it.

There was silence for a few moments, with Sarah looking between the Master and Oliver. Finally she sighed and shook her head. "All right, since no one else seems to be asking, I'll revert to form and ask. What is it?"

"It is what I guess you already know it is," the Master said indulgently.

"A shielding device of some sort that's preventing Mr. Smith from retrieving us from the memory of this Venarax living story. Most likely by scrambling any sort of data download." Sarah Jane looked bored as she proved that he was right.

"You know, Doctor, I think she may be even cleverer than you are," the Master taunted.

"Tell me something I didn't know," Oliver scowled. "And now tell me what you want."

"Ah what I want. That's quite simple. I want my freedom from here." The look on the villain's face told the heroes that he was quite serious.

"That's impossible. You know this is just a story, something that's been concocted in my head." Oliver scowled at his arch-nemesis.

"On the contrary, Doctor. It's very possible, so long as one of those who have come from outside the story is willing to stay in my place." The Master's smile grew.

"No, that isn't happening. We will not be a party to releasing you onto an unsuspecting world." Sarah Jane was adamant.

"I didn't think you would, Ms. Smith." The Master twisted a dial and suddenly Sarah Jane was within his grasp, his arm wrapped around her throat. "I do believe I'm in a much more enviable position for negotiating now, Doctor."

"Oliver, don't." Sarah Jane continued to struggle against the Master's hold. "Let me go!" She gasped then swallowed hard as the renegade Time Lord handed the shield device to one of his minions and withdrew the Tissue Compression Eliminator from his sleeve and pointed it at her.

"I would suggest you hold still, Ms. Smith. These devices are hardly top of the line any longer, but they'll still get the job done." The Master turned his attention to Oliver once more. "Now Doctor, it's not your precious Sarah Jane I want, but you. None of these other cattle will do. If I'm to be Gallifreyan there, I have to take your place in the world."

"He's not Gallifreyan," Clyde scowled at Rani, "So much for the all knowing, all seeing bad guy."

Rani rolled her eyes. "Keep working on it, Mr. Smith. Oliver is going to be working on a way to stop whatever the Master is doing and then we need to pull them out."

Clyde's reaction was the same one that Oliver was having. Yet, when he concentrated on his body he could feel it. The double heart beat, the lower body temperature. Here in this book, he was what the Doctor was. What he still wanted to be on some subconscious level. Yet when he looked at Sarah Jane, in the Master's grip, the TCE pointed at her, all he wanted was to be back in the house on Bannerman Road, Sarah curled into his side reading a book up in the attic, with just a single heart owned by Sarah beating in his chest.

"All right," Oliver stepped forward slightly. "You win. Release Sarah and you can have my place in the world." Even as he spoke he concentrated on his pure desire to be human once more.

"Doctor!" Both Romana and Leela cried out in unison.

"OLIVER, NO!" Tears flowed from Sarah's eyes, frightened beyond belief for Oliver's sake.

"Excellent, Doctor," The Master's expression was victorious. "Allow my men to restrain you, and I will let Miss Smith return to your other companions."

Oliver held out his arms from his body and wasn't surprised when the two guards roughly seized him and dragged him towards the Master.

Living up to his side of the bargain, the Master released Sarah and pushed her forward. "Off you go, Miss Smith."

Her heart pounded even harder in her chest as Oliver passed her, catching her eyes and mouthing 'trust me' to her. She stiffened and moved to stand with Romana and Leela.

"A Janus thorn would have finished him." Leela scowled at Romana as she moved to Sarah's side, putting a supportive arm around her.

"The problem is you'd like to use a Janus thorn to finish almost everyone, Leela. From Castellan Reevers to Andred to Narvin at times," Romana hissed never taking her eyes from the Master and Oliver.

"Even you at times," Leela scowled at the Gallifreyan woman.

"That doesn't surprise me at all." Romana looked at Leela and then at Sarah. "It isn't over yet."

"Oh, I think it is." The Master grinned maliciously then reached out and wrapped his hand around Oliver's throat. His expression turned to one of shock. "What trickery is this? You aren't Gallifreyan!"

In the split second that the Master's grip relaxed, Oliver dove towards the guard with the shield box, wresting it from his grasp and slamming it down against the ground so that it shattered into a thousand shards. "Now, Mr. Smith!"

"Downloading," Mr. Smith's voice echoed through the story as suddenly Oliver, Sarah Jane and all the others who had been pulled into the story began to disappear.

"I'm sorry," Sarah called out to the other two women as her body began to fade. "Thank you."

Suddenly both she and Oliver appeared once more on the couch in their night clothing. Oliver extricated himself from beneath Sarah and moved to Rani's side. "You'd better get home, Rani." He took the book from her hands. "Your dad should be waking up wherever he was when he got uploaded into the story."

"Right." She looked at Oliver and then Sarah Jane. "Thank you so much."

"I'll walk her out." Clyde nodded and followed Rani out of the attic.

Sarah walked up behind Oliver and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Need some time?"

"Yeah, I think I do," Oliver nodded slowly.

"I'm here. Whenever you need me," Sarah murmured to Oliver then slowly exited the attic as well, pulling the door shut behind her.

Days later and Oliver still hadn't turned to her. It saddened Sarah Jane, but she supposed she could understand it. Even understand the secret he kept from her. Or at least that he thought he had kept from her. Right now, he was up in the attic, working on that secret.

"How goes the repairs on the book?" Sarah Jane asked from where she stood in the attic doorway.

"Repairs?" Oliver was caught red-handed, but had the grace to look shamefaced.

"Come on, Oliver," she smiled at him indulgently. "You've been fixing the Venarax Living Story. We both know it."

"I just thought," he started then stopped. "I thought we could go back. Visit Romana and Leela. I could show you Gallifrey. You wanted to go when I had to leave you behind. It could be fun. We'd have a TARDIS and an entire universe to explore." He walked over and sat on the small sofa.

"You're right. It would probably be amazingly fun." Sarah moved to sit down beside him. "I could be young again, we could have adventures. I could even be a Time Lady if we wanted." Oliver nodded in excitement as she continued. "It's very tempting." He watched her expression change. "Too tempting."

She paused and held his gaze, "A way to relive the past where all of our mistakes are corrected." She watched Oliver's head drop. "I know there are things you're not ready to tell me yet, Oliver. Things about the Time War." Sarah took a deep breath. "But even with the sorrows in the past, I can't say that I would choose to change any of it. Changing any of it means I might not have Luke or Rani or Clyde."

She reached up to stroke his cheek. "Or you for that matter. I don't know about you, but with all that to lose, I know what I'm choosing. What you choose is up to you." She stood slowly and walked back to the attic door, then descended the stairs only hoping he would choose what she knew was the right path.

Oliver looked down at the book. It wasn't that he didn't want to be human. He loved Sarah Jane and the children, but it was just so tempting.

Tempting.

Just then, shouts of happiness echoed through 13 Bannerman Road. "Luke!" Sarah's voice echoed up the stairs. He could hear the other children welcoming their friend home.

She was right, just like she was almost always right. The choice wasn't truly a choice at all. He stood and walked to the safe, pushing up the outer door, then twisting the combination into the safe and opening the door. He set the book inside, alongside Mr. White, then closed the door and spun the lock.

With a grin, he made his way to the attic door. "JUNIOR! Welcome home!" He called downstairs.

"Junior? What in heaven's name do you mean by Junior?" Sarah called back, playful irritation in her voice and the laughter of the teens echoing behind her.


	16. Life As It Happens  Teaser Chapter

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the Beeb.

I don't know how many of you were waiting for it, but here we go again. The return of Sarah Jane and Handy... Oliver he's reminding me. Carrying on with their life and how they manage it with everything that happens on Bannerman Road.

I'm posting this as a teaser at the end of Taking in Strays as well as the first chapter of Life As It Happens so that those of you who were following Taking in Strays have an easier time finding it. :)

* * *

"Oh, that smells good," Sarah grinned as she pulled the roaster out of the oven with her mitt covered hands and set it on the stove top, "If I do say so myself." For someone who'd set the kitchen on fire when she attempted something more complicated than tea and toast or sandwiches she felt very proud of herself.

As she turned, feeling the skirt swish around her legs, Sarah caught a glimpse of her reflection in the door. "Your younger self would be so ashamed of you. Some feminist you turned out to be." In truth, after spending so long alone, without a family, Sarah Jane Smith revelled in having a family now. "Not too shabby though, Sarah Jane, as long as you don't go trying to outrun Krynoids in it. Those days are long over." She smiled and smoothed her skirt, "Sometimes I can almost see what Oliver sees in you. I wonder what Jo will think when she meets my fellow. Probably think I'm robbing the cradle and she couldn't be more right."

As she finished bringing out the food, she pulled off her mitts. "Alright boys, there's still a division of labour. I'm not about to play June Cleaver." She murmured to herself then set out to find where Luke and Oliver had gotten off to. As they weren't trying to hide, it didn't take long to find them. The scene brought a smile to her face. "Junior indeed," She said softly, not letting them hear her.

Tools were spread out on the floor between Oliver and Luke, while her son activated his sonic and made adjustments. "I do like your focusing mechanism, Junior. Very clever."

"I was going to try to make it blend in, but I think it might be able to," Luke grinned as he flipped the mini lightsaber end over end in his hand and pressed a button which extended a small green glowing rod, "Hide in plain sight. No one is going to think it's weird if I have this 'toy' around with me. I'll just blame it on Clyde."

Oliver shook his head. "Well so long as you don't let Obi Wan Clyde con you into making him one." He finished making adjustments on a very familiar tool. "Pink is more your mum's shade but somehow it just lacks something in a sonic."

"Is the distress signal working?" Luke reached out for the new lipstick.

"Pretty keen on that function, eh?" Oliver grinned and nodded as he let the boy take it. "Ours, they're special because no one is the same as the last. Your mum's is a work of art in miniaturization. Full range of features plus a distress signal that activates ours." He watched as Luke triggered the signal with a tap and turn. Instantly both Luke's mini-lightsaber and Oliver's more traditional screwdriver, yet still unique with its rotating focus loops at the front, activated and gave off a low but very noticeable hum.

"I'm not incapable of taking care of myself," Sarah had been enchanted by their seeming father-son moment, but when they started veering too close to cosseting her it raised her ire.

"I'll go get her old one so you can retrofit it." Luke commented as he got to his feet, passing Sarah Jane but brushing a kiss to her cheek as he did.

"Oy, sucking up and leaving me to the executioners axe. Not cool, Lukey boy. Not cool at all." Oliver called after him. "We just worry. You know that, love." He got to his feet. "And it's a very pretty lipstick."

Sarah's heart melted as he called her love, but she fought hard to hang onto her anger. "And I don't worry? Oh, sometimes." She let out a noise of exasperation.

"No, I know you do." He held out her new lipstick, deactivating the signal waiting for her to take it. When she gave in and did, he twisted his own sonic in a new way. Suddenly the new lipstick activated and hummed just as his had. "See. And Luke's does the same if he activates the distress signal. And K-9 can focus in on it like a homing beacon."

Sarah suddenly felt very silly. "Well, you might have told me," she smiled slightly then punched him lightly in the arm. "So he can call us if he needs us."

"Yep, two parents to the rescue, no waiting." Oliver grinned and moved closer winding one arm around her waist. "So, do you like it?"

"I do," she leaned up and claimed his lips, their kisses had become more passionate in the weeks following their adventure with the alien book and Oliver's choice, though they still had their own rooms having yet to spend the night together.

Luke cleared his throat loudly, causing his mum and Oliver to split apart blushing. "Got it." He came down the rest of the stairs and handed the retrieved tool to Oliver.

"Thank you, Junior." Oliver grinned as Sarah rolled her eyes. "You know you could stop protesting. We both know you like it when I call him that."

"Put away your toys, boys. Tea is ready and you need to set the table." Sarah glanced back at Oliver with a flirting glance then disappeared back through to the kitchen.

"Right then," Oliver nodded at the boy he'd come to think of as his son. The pair of them scooped up the various bits and pieces they'd left in the middle of the floor and found a space for it on an end table, before following Sarah into the kitchen and looking to the task that she'd set out for them.

To anyone looking in they would have appeared to be an average, normal, if somewhat eccentric family on Bannerman Road. That thought had Sarah smiling to herself as she watched the boys tuck into their food then start discussing the latest science show they'd watched on the telly. Her boys. Her men. The thought never ceased to bring a smile to her face.

After gorging themselves on the meal that Sarah had cooked, Oliver stood "That was brilliant." Oliver claimed Sarah's lips as he passed her on the way to the sink with the dishes. "Wasn't that brilliant, Junior?"

"You're laying it on rather thick." Sarah pointed out. "You're doing the dishes, Oliver dear."

"Wouldn't think of getting out of it." Oliver shook his head.

"It really was brilliant, mum." Luke said as he stood and followed Oliver to the other room. "Dad's right." He disappeared wondering how long it would take to register with his mum.

For a few moments, Sarah Jane fixated on the puzzle of what the pair of them could be trying to get away with and missed what Luke had called Oliver. When it did register, she followed the pair of them into the kitchen. "First Junior and now Dad is it? Is this some sort of hint? You know traditionally the man asks." She certainly hoped it wasn't because they weren't sharing more than a few very passionate kisses yet and she wasn't ready for another rushed marriage, even if this one wasn't being prompted by the Pantheon of Discord.

"Didn't think you were much into tradition, Sarah Jane." Oliver said with his back to her. He could hear the trepidation in her voice. "When I decide it's time to ask you, you'll know." He turned after drying his hands and leaned against the counter, crossing his ankles.

"Good to know." Sarah's eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out what they were up to.

"Mum," Luke met her gaze. "I guess… I was sort of worried that you wouldn't be happy that I wanted to call Oliver Dad." He shrugged slightly, while Oliver looked at her son with open affection.

"And this was your way of asking me?" Sarah Jane couldn't keep the amusement off of her face. "For a pair of clever men, you are still men aren't you?" She walked to Luke and took his shoulders. "I'm very happy you care as much for Oliver as I do, Luke. You feel strongly for him, just like I do." She ducked her head, a bit embarrassed by her admission, "So then why would I be unhappy that you want to call him dad?"

Oliver sniffed and grinned at Luke, "See I told you. She's completely dotty for me."

"And that's all there's to it?" Sarah looked at Oliver seriously. "No plots to determine if he's genetically yours, or…"

"That stuff doesn't matter." Oliver said, drawing himself up then turning back to the dishes. "Junior and I need to load his car for the return trip to Oxford tomorrow."

For a moment she considered volunteering to help, but then realized that Oliver and Luke needed to continue to forge that father-son bond that she had found so enchanting. "Alright then, I'll leave the pair of you to it. I can see where I'm not wanted." She grinned then turned on her heel, "For the record, I am not dotty about you, Oliver."

Everyone in the room knew she was lying through her teeth.

It was sometime later when Sarah woke after falling asleep reading on her couch in the attic, her senses full of the scent of Oliver and the feel of him cradling her to his chest. "Could have waked me," she yawned, then in complete opposition to what she'd said she snuggled further into his chest.

"I know," Oliver said looking down at her with affection. "You're just too adorable when you're sleeping."

"Mmmm," she sighed contentedly then murmured. "Love you, Oliver."

Oliver's heart raced, even though she was still mostly asleep and probably not aware of what she'd said. Knowing she wouldn't hear, he murmured in answer. "I love you too, m…" he stopped midway through the word he so wanted to put there then continued, "… Sarah Jane."


End file.
